


We're A Disaster - Core Disaster Week 2020

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Be sure to check the summary or notes for each chapter!, Multi, core disaster, i will try to include tags/warnings/important information with every chapter!, no beta we die like jason todd, timkonbart, timkonbart week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: The collection of all of my Core Disaster/Timkonbart week prompts! These will also be posted on tumblr (@queerbutstillhere-writes) each day, at 10am est, and that will likely be the sooner of the two posts, so give a follow to keep an eye out for those!Each chapter will hold the summary and tags for each prompt!!
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 40
Kudos: 65
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	1. Tim's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Damian having recently been badly injured, Tim is sure that his family is going to forget his birthday. The next day, however, he's in for quite a surprise.
> 
> Characters: Tim Drake, Conner Kent, Bart Allen, Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown. 
> 
> Tags: Trans!Tim, Nonbinary!Bart, minor mentions of character injury, birthday fic, good boyfriends, batfamily aren't assholes for once, we don't need canon here

“Tim, can you go grab me the bandages?”

“Yeah, sure B.”

Listen, Tim was glad that Damian was back safe. He was glad they had found the boy before he had gotten any worse injuries(though how he could be in worse shape then he’s in right now, Tim wasn’t sure). He may not get along with Damian the best, but he was still the kids brother, in their own fucked up way.

So he was trying to not feel too upset about it.

It’s not like his birthday was an important thing that he waited for every year. It’s fine.

Besides, birthdays hadn’t even been that big of a thing until he came to Bruce’s. _Maybe_ he had cake or something on his birthday, or if his parents were home they might go out to dinner. But it’s not like he had huge birthday parties or anything. So why was this such a big deal? It was fine. It was more important that Damian was home safe. Right?

It’s not like this was his 17th birthday, and he had been hoping it would be a little more special. It wasn’t like this was his 17th birthday, and he had been planning to tell Bruce about his boyfriends.

He’d survive. 

He helped Bruce rebandage Damian’s chest, the kid still mostly in a coma, he woke up occasionally, but was never fully lucid, just mumbled different things and was able to relay where he was in the most pain.

He didn’t know why he was hoping that Bruce would bring it up, but it became clear he had forgotten when after, he just thanked Tim, kissed him on the forehead and then sat down beside Damian with a laptop.

Tim sighed softly and called a soft goodnight, turning to walk back upstairs, ready to crash after a long night of patrols and a disappointing evening.

So that’s just what he did. He took a shower and then collapsed into bed in a t-shirt that was more than likely Kon’s. It still smelled like him too, so who was Tim to complain. He just curled sprawled out under the bright yellow poofy duvet Bart had dumped into his room one day and refused to take home, one of the only splashes of color in the fairly dull, impersonal room.

He tossed and turned for a while before fully passing out, letting himself slip into dark night terrors with no plot or escape. 

Just another night sleeping for Tim Drake.

He was in for quite a surprise when he woke up.

Well, not quite as much of a surprise as the person he ended up flipping off the side of his bed, but honestly what did they expect from him? He was highly sensitive, even in his sleep.

The squeal and solid thump got him to wake the rest of the way up, and he sat up, looking down at the floor beside his bed to find a figure sprawled on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

“Ow!” they complained.

“Bart?!” 

The teen grinned at him, sitting up.

“Hi babe.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Bart just hopped up and immediately launched himself on top of Tim, knocking him back down to the bed with a grunt.

“What are you doing here?” Tim groaned as Bart shifted to get comfortable, lying on top of him.

“Well, we wanted to surprise you, but Kon had to stop and help some people along the way so I was supposed to come ahead and make sure you stayed in bed,” they responded, chin on Tim’s chest.

“Surprise me?”

Tim easily rolled Bart under him, ruining the other’s work to getting comfortable on top of him.

“Yeah!” Bart just grinned at him, reaching up to put their arms around Tim’s neck.

“Why?”

Another grin was his answer, as well as a soft kiss. Tim just rolled his eyes and accepted this, giving Bart a few soft kisses before falling sideways and reaching for his phone. Bart immediately cuddled up to his back, forehead against his spine. Tim didn’t fight it, just opened his phone and suddenly realized why Bart wanted to surprise him, when he found texts from some of his friends, wishing him a Happy Birthday. He smiled softly, quickly texting them back and setting his phone down, just as the window popped open on its own. Both sat up to look at it, and watched as one Superboy tumbled through the window, or well, former Superboy. He looked up and found them watching, and gave a sheepish grin, quickly latching the window behind him before kicking off his boots. Tim watched as he walked over, dumping off unnecessary parts of his uniform as he walked, then slipping into the bed next to them, hovering over Tim slightly.

“Happy Birthday, beautiful,” he murmured softly before kissing him.

Tim just relaxed into it, grinning slightly. Then he pushed Kon away, wrinkling his nose.

“You smell like soot.”

“Yeah, sorry. There was this really big fire and I stopped to help.”

“I told you,” Bart murmured sleepily.

They both chuckled at them, and then Kon looked back at Tim.

“Got any birthday wishes, birthday boy?”

Tim frowned, glancing away as the memory of what was happening with his family came back to the front of his mind. 

“Eh, not really?”

“He’s lying,” Bart inputted, rolling so they were pushed up on one elbow, looking over at Tim with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course he’s lying, but if he really ain’t gonna tell us, we’ll just have to take matters into our own hands.”

Tim rolled his eyes at Kon, pushing at him.

“Get up, ya big oaf. I know it’s noon, but some of us have to eat breakfast yet.”

“Can we get second breakfast, then?”

Tim laughed, looking over at the speedster.

“Yes, you can get second breakfast.”

Bart cheered for joy, jumping up and zipping to Tim’s closet. They returned within seconds with a pair of black shorts and a short sleeve black striped button up.

“Come on, get dressed,” Bart urged, holding the clothes out. “Or I’ll do it for you. . . Actually maybe I should do it anyway, that’d be a lot faster-”

“Bart, calm down and come here,” Kon said with a laugh, grabbing Bart with his TTK and pulling them over to sit in his lap.

The two patiently waited - as patient as those two get, anyway - while Tim changed, a little stiff from sleep still. Once he was dressed and had fussed with his hair a bit to soothe down the tangles and cowlicks, he turned to them. Kon gave a little wolf whistle, grinning from where he had his chin on Bart’s shoulder.

“Hmm, handsome as ever.”

“Thanks. Now let’s go get food before Bart withers away and dies.”

Bart cheered and jumped up, scooping Tim up easily and rushing out his bedroom door. But instead of taking him to the kitchen like usual, he went straight to the dining room and plopped Tim down in his usual seat.

Except the dining room was completely black, only the slight spark shower lighting it up.

“Bart?” Tim asked, glancing behind him to where the speedster had already disappeared through the kitchen room. “You could’ve at least turned on the lights beforehand.”

Tim had no sooner started to stand then the door flew open and the lights flicked on. Tim flinched away from the brightness, then focused on the door, finding a couple people trailing through it in a procession, carrying trays and things. Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Bart and Kon, hell even Steph was there.

“Happy birthday, my dear boy,” Alfred announced, setting down a cup of coffee in front of Tim.

“Oh,” Tim said softly, glancing down at the cup then up at Alfred.

Trays of breakfast foods were set down on the table, each person coming by to wish Tim a happy birthday, ruffling his hair or hugging him or something. Bart and Kon sat on either side of him, Dick and Steph on the other side of the table, Bruce at the end, and Alfred right next to him.

Tim wasn’t tearing up. No. Not at all. It was fine. He was _fine_.

Kon leaned over, nudging him slightly.

“I may have lied about the fire,” Kon said with a small grin. “Well, no, there was a fire, it was just like, an hour previously, and I was just helping Alfred cook.”

“He actually got here before me,” Bart confirmed, tapping Tim’s leg with their foot.

“Guys,” he breathed out, reaching up and rubbing his eyes.

“Tim,” Bruce said softly, pulling his attention. “I’m sorry if we made you think we’d forgotten about your birthday.”

“Issokay,” Tim mumbled. “Dami was hurt.”

“It’s not okay, and I promise you we didn’t forget,” Bruce told him, offering a smile.

“Thanks, Bruce.”

They started eating together, and Tim allowed himself to smile freely as he listened to his boyfriends and family chatting together.

Oh yeah. Bruce didn’t know.

“Hey, Bruce?” Tim called slightly, feeling his heart leap into his throat the moment he had spoken.

“Yeah, Tim?”

“I- I have something I wanted to tell you.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m . . . I’m dating Kon and Bart.”

Bruce glanced up from his pancakes, then looked between the three of them. He smiled.

“Congratulations.”

“I knew it!” Dick exclaimed from the other side of the table, looking absolutely joyful with this news.

Tim just groaned and realized his mistake of telling Bruce in front of everyone. Or well. . . just Dick. Steph already knew.

After their brunch - for that’s what it was - Tim found himself being dragged out of the house by his boyfriends.

“Guys, where are we going?”

“Birthday shopping! Come on!”

“Why do we need to go birthday shopping?”

“Because it’s your birthday and we want to spoil you!”

“Did you two forget that I’m the billionaire here, or?”

Kon just scoffed and shook his head. “I get money from Lex, and you know that.”

“Come on, Tim,” Bart said, with one of their powerful Puppy Dog Pouts. “Just let us take care of you today.”

Tim chuckled and shook his head and let them through the garage to his car.

“Fine, come on you dorks. But I’m driving.”

They both cheered and ran to the car.

After an afternoon of shopping and hanging out and eating sweets, and a nice dinner with the family again, Tim found himself at the front door, saying goodbye to his boyfriends before he had to go off to patrol.

“Thank you guys, so much, for coming,” Tim said with a smile, stepping forwards and kissing Kon, then Bart.

“Yeah! We just wanted to make your birthday just a lil bit better.”

Tim chuckled and shook his head, giving Bart another kiss.

“I love you, Bart Allen.”

“I love you too, Tim Drake-Wayne,” they responded happily, stealing one last kiss before stepping back and letting Tim turn to Kon.

“And I love you, Conner Kent.”

Conner just chuckled, pulling Tim in close, kissing him for a little longer then he had been allowed previously. 

“I love you, Tim,” he practically whispered.

Then he stepped back, gave Tim a wink and started hovering.

“See ya around, birdie.” He saluted and shot off.

“Bye, Tim!” Bart called and also disappeared into the night.

Tim just smiled to himself and turned, walking inside again. 

Yeah, that had been a good birthday.


	2. Medieval AU (Fantasy AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent is a recently inducted knight, and he is contacted by King Bruce to act as a bodyguard for his son, Prince Timothy Drake-Wayne. While he's there, Conner meets Tim's servant, Bart Allen, and consequently falls for the energetic ginger. . . only there's one problem.  
> He's falling for Tim as well.
> 
> Characters: Conner Kent, Bart Allen, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne, Krypto the superdog, Ra's Al Ghul(mentioned)
> 
> Tags: Medieval AU, communication is necessary but messy, shenanigans, bodyguard conner, Ra's Al Ghul is a dick

The day Kon had been knighted had been probably the proudest moment of his life. Sure, the long ass prayer hadn’t exactly been the highlight of his evening, but he’d gone from a squire, being called boy or just Conner, to Sir Kent and honestly that was pretty cool, even if he now got mixed up with Clark a lot. It didn’t help that they looked nearly identical, Kon was just younger.

He couldn’t wait for the day Jon was also a knight. Having three Sir Kent’s would be so worth it, just to watch Clark twitch.

He had two blissful weeks of being freshly knighted, running around, partying and causing havoc, while also following the knight code, and then he had been contacted. By the King, no less. He had been summoned to the royal castle - which was admittedly, only in the next town over - to receive a royal assignment. He didn’t know what the hell it was going to be, but it must’ve been important. Why he, a brand new knight, and just 18 at that, was chosen, he had no idea, except for maybe his relation to Clark.

So he had packed up his things, said goodbye to his family for the foreseeable future, and saddled up his horse, heading up to the castle, Krypto trotting or running alongside him as they rode. It was stupid hot, and of course he had to chose to set out in the middle of the afternoon. Between the hot sun beating down on him and the fact that he had worn his armor - don’t ask him why - he was a sweaty mess by the time he reached Gotham Castle. 

He wasn’t given any time to wait, just had his horse snatched from him by a stable boy and then was led deep into the castle, to what appeared to be an office waiting room. He was deposited by the servant girl, who he may have been flirting with, inside the waiting room in front of a desk with a middle aged, grumpy looking man. 

“Who are you?” He grumbled, barely glancing up from where he was scratching away at a ledger.

“Sir Conner Kent, I have summons from the king.” 

Conner held out the envelope. The man glanced at it, the broken seal on the back and then up at Conner. He grunted, pointing at a chair with his quill.

“Go sit down, I’ll let him know you’re here.”

Conner turned and sat down in one of the two wooden chairs against the wall, letting his bag thump to the floor beside him. The old man gave him a grumpy look, writing for another moment before putting down his quill and standing, slipping through the doors. Conner tapped his fingers on his knees as he waited, looking out the open window, out into the castle courtyard. 

Gotham Castle was a huge, beautiful, but intimidating structure. She was built out of fairly dark stone, and stood at an impressive height, but judging from how high all the ceilings seemed to be, there likely wasn’t that many floors inside the castle itself. There were, of course, the towers, which stood several floors taller than the main structure, with their high peaked roofs and rippling flags. There were huge courtyards and gardens in the middle of everything, and turn out pastures for the horses, still within the castle walls. Just down the hill from the huge castle was Gotham proper, the sprawling city in better shape now, under King Bruce’s rule, then it had ever been before in history.

“Sir Kent, he’s waiting.”

Kon hopped up and started to grab his bag.

"You can leave that there," the attendant said, waving his hand to dismiss Kon's current course of action. "And the dog will have to stay."

He dropped the bag, ordered Krypto to stay, and headed to the door, his thumbs in his sword belt, armor clinking uncomfortably as he walked. He paused at the door and let the attendant step in and announce him.

"Your royal highness, Sir Conner Kent."

Conner stepped the rest of the way into the office and looked around, noting it to be an alarmingly cluttered space. The windows were open, allowing a soft breeze in. The office was crammed with book shelves, cushioned benches, a dining table that was stacked with papers and scrolls. There was a rather large fireplace against one wall, the mantel overflowing with paintings and knickknacks and other assorted items. 

At the large wooden desk, which was shoved back towards one corner also covered in papers and books, was an older gentleman, his black hair streaked with white, and his beard nearing more grey than black. He was wearing an off gray linen shirt, the sleeves pushed up past his elbows, and black breeches. A golden crown had been plopped down onto his desk, and he glanced up, dark blue eyes meeting Kon's, and a tired smile slid onto his features.

Sitting on one of the cushioned benches, curled up against the armrest was a younger man, reading from a book. Kon noted a permanent ink stain on his right hand between his middle and ring fingers. His hair was longer than the older man's, nearly down to his shoulders, and was currently half pulled back, so it was out of his eyes at least. He was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and brown riding boots.

"Sir Kent," the older man said, standing, and Kon knew this to be King Bruce Wayne.

"Your majesty."

Conner immediately bowed, keeping in his low bow for a few seconds.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Bruce stepped around the desk and held out his hand. "I swear Clark talks about you almost as much as he talks about Jon."

"I think that's impossible, your majesty. I swear he never shuts up about that kid."

Bruce just grinned, moving to lean against the desk once they had shaken hands.

"Sir Kent, my son, Tim."

Conner turned to the Prince behind him and bowed again. He knew quite a bit about the royal family, due to his attachment to Clark, but he'd never met them. Timothy Drake-Wayne was Bruce's second youngest, and apparently a dashing young man. The prince smiled tiredly and waved, before looking back at his book. Conner turned back to Bruce.

"Well, I suppose we should get to business." Bruce walked around the desk again and sat down. "I called you out here because I have a bit of a job, that I feel like you'll be perfect for."

"What is it, your majesty? I'm happy to serve."

Bruce smiled lightly. "I figured as much. I need you to act as a protection detail for young Tim there."

Conner glanced behind him again, and caught Tim looking at him. The Prince quickly looked away again.

"Of course, your majesty. . . Might I ask what I'm protecting him from?"

"Let's call it an old family enemy, of his parents, and of myself, has decided to specifically target Tim after he refused an offer of an alliance with this man. He's tried multiple assassinations, and almost been successful more times than I'm comfortable with. The normal castle guards aren't trained for this, and as much as I appreciate our knights, they're not quite as spry as they once were."

"Of course. What will all my duties be?"

They spent the next five minutes going over every single aspect of Conner's new job, and by the end of it, he was a knight in the employment of the Royal Family.

He was shown a set of rooms by a servant, got to freshen up, and then headed to diner with the Wayne's.

* * *

After a week of tailing Prince Timothy Drake-Wayne around, Kon had gotten settled with the Wayne's. But mostly Tim. He was a fairly quiet guy, not because he didn't have anything to say or was too shy to say it, but because he spent most of his time observing his surroundings. Originally it had creeped Kon out, because Tim had spent most of his free time watching Kon, but now he almost appreciated it, having watched Tim work as an advisor to Bruce, and having witnessed him helping quite a few village people just because he had observed a situation and been able to stop it.

When he wasn't doing this mildly creepy observation thing, Tim was generally reading or writing. He had this huge book that he was about two-thirds through, and nearly always had it in hand. He was wildly creative, and while Kon had only had the pleasure of hearing a few of his writings, he was pretty damn good at it.

One thing he had not been expecting, was Tim's servant boy. This little ginger teenager, who ended up actually being Tim's age, was almost always with Tim. He was a little ball of energy and chaos and happiness. He was like sunshine, and Kon found himself being eager to spend time with him whenever possible, laughing and grinning with him. The boy, Bart Allen, was a whole head shorter than Kon, he had wild, auburn hair, that was more poof then not, and hazel eyes that were so light they looked golden.

For the first week, Kon had spent nights in his own set of rooms, attended to by some of the castle maids. And then on his ninth night there, there was an attack. Kon had just been leaving Tim's rooms for the night, when he heard a crash from the room behind him, and then shouting. He spun on his heel and sprinted back to Tim’s room, bursting through the door, which luckily was not locked yet, and found Tim pinned to the floor, a dark figure over the top of him, holding a knife. Kon had easily fought off that attacker, but the incident had led them to their current situation, which was Kon, moving all his bags to Tim’s room.

The room itself was fairly big, as big as Lois and Clark’s downstairs, but it was separated into two parts by a dividing wall, Tim’s bed hidden away behind the wall, the door to the privy tucked away, out of view unless you were really looking for it. Most of the room was filled with bookshelves, and there was a table that mostly served as a writing desk. There was a small, connected servants quarters, that was Bart’s strangely neat living space, though he seemed to spend a lot of his freetime hanging out with Tim, for whatever reason. But Kon, since he was Tim’s protection detail, had a bed set up in the corner of the main room, opposite Tim’s, though most of his things were being stored in the servants quarters, or at least, he assumed that’s why Bart had snatched them away unceremoniously the second he had set them down.

Tim didn’t seem bothered by this new development, just vaguely waved his hand around the room and said “Make yourself at home” and then returned to his book. So Kon did, set up a nice little miniature living space around his bed with what supplies he had, and settled in. Krypto had quite happily made himself at home on Kon's bed as well.

“Sir Kent.”

Kon jolted slightly, looking up from the sock he had been attempting to mend.

“Uh, Yes?”

“Why don’t you let me do that,” Bart offered, holding out his hand. 

Kon hesitated. He wasn’t useless, Lois taught him how to mend his own things, and he was perfectly capable of doing so. Granted, he wasn’t the best at it, his big hands made it a little less neat then Lois could sew, but he got by. But this cute servant boy was holding out his hands expectantly, so Kon shrugged and passed it over. Bart plopped down beside him on the bed, tucked his feet up under his legs, and started sewing away, fingers practically flying over the hole in the sock, fixing it faster then Kon could have ever done. He looked up and found Tim fully invested in a book. 

“So, how long have you been a servant for him?” Kon asked softly, turning to face Bart a little better.

“Oh, the past three or four years? I don’t remember really.”

“Wow. How old were you when you started?”

“Uh. . . Thirteen.”

“That’s a while.”

Bart looked up and smiled, then looked back down at the sock. But Kon, Kon was absolutely floored by that gorgeous smile. Bart gave it away so freely, to everyone, but this specific smile had felt . . . special. Which was odd, considering the reason for it. Krypto looked up from the floor and whined.

“There you go!” Bart quickly tied off the string and cut it, holding the mended sock out to Kon. “In the future, just bring me anything that needs repaired, and I’ll fix it right up!”

“Thank you!”

Bart flashed that blinding, beautiful smile at him again.

“Of course!” He hopped up and twirled to Tim. “I’m gonna go get lunch!”

“Okay, Bart,” The Prince replied without looking up.

“Any special requests?”

“I’m not terribly hungry.”

“Okaay dokeeey! Sir Kent?”

“For you to just call me Kon?” Kon asked, with a bit of a flirtier smile then he had intended. . . . or, well, maybe he had intended it.

Bart blinked at him, then grinned sheepishly. “Okay. Kon it is.”

Bart slipped on a pair of shoes and then disappeared out the door.

“He’s quite the bundle of energy.”

Tim looked up from his book finally, just looking at Kon for a moment before responding. “He’s a good person. And a very loyal friend. I’m lucky to have him.”

“You two do seem awful close.”

“I’ve known him since we were little, so I should hope so.”

“How’d he end up as your servant then?”

“His Uncle, Barry, is one of Bruce’s servants, so he sometimes ended up tagging along for whatever reason, and we became friends that way. He needed a job for personal reasons, and I happily offered."

“That’s kind of you.”

Tim tilted his head. “What did you want me to do? Let him go panhandling or working in the fields?”

“No. I’m just saying, not many nobility I’ve met would do something like that for someone like him.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Sir Kent?” Tim’s voice was clipped and defensive, and he had fully set his book down.

“. . . I think that came across wrong. I’m meaning. . . not many nobility would help a peasant like that.”

Tim’s eyes narrowed, and then he shrugged. “Maybe not. But I’m not most nobility, am I?”

“No. In many ways.”

They went silent, and Kon had this distinct feeling that he may have edged a little further onto Tim’s bad side.

That evening, when Tim was at dinner with his family - a safe time in which Kon didn’t have to be around him - he found himself in Tim’s rooms with Bart, who was humming to himself as he picked up, organizing books and papers, refilling Tim’s inkpot, changing linens, those types of things. And then they just started chatting, about anything and everything. Kon found out that Bart had lived with these two elderly farmers named Jay and Joan Garrick for most of his childhood, sometimes living with his uncle, Barry Allen, as his parents had both died when he was little. His trips to the castle with Barry, was indeed how he befriended Tim, and they were actually really close. Kon actually ended up finding out more about Tim through Bart, then he ever did from Tim himself.

By the time Tim returned from dinner, Bart had plopped himself down on Kon’s bed, his knees touching Kon’s thigh as they chatted animatedly. 

“Good to know you two get along, this certainly won’t cause troubles for me,” Tim said, with a tired, but fond smile. 

“Aww, Timmmm, we’re just getting to know each other a little better,” Bart said, looking up at him and grinning.

Tim walked over and plopped down on the bed, leaning forwards so he was leaning against Bart’s back, causing the smaller teen to groan and lean into Kon, who just chuckled and held them both up.

“I’m exhausted. Damian was being a little shit again and Dick wouldn’t shut up,” Tim groaned, moving so his head was on Bart’s shoulder, and he could look up at Kon as well.

“Aw, I’m sorry. I thought he was doing better?”

“He was. And then he saw Talia this weekend and it’s like someones stuck nails in his ass.”

Bart giggled, reaching around to wrap Tim’s arms around his stomach, rocking them slightly.

“Hmm, sometimes I wonder why your dad lets him go visit her.”

“Because she’s not with Ra’s anymore, that’s why. And because he’s still weak as hell for her.”

Bart was grinning at Tim, and Tim had his eyes closed as he laid against Bart’s back, practically plastered against him. They looked comfortable and natural like that. They looked . . . happy. Then something clicked for Kon.

“Wait. Ra’s? Like the maniac who’s trying to kill you?”

Tim looked up, frowning. Bart also frowned, but down at his lap.

“Yeah. . .”

“And . . . who’s this Talia lady?”

“Damian’s mom.”

Kon scowled. Something here wasn’t adding up. Tim sighed and closed his eyes once more, putting his head against Bart’s. 

“Damian is Ra’s grandson. Bruce and Talia fell in love long ago, and I don’t think I need to give you the _Talk_ , but not long after they split, Damian was born. We- Bruce only got custody of him a few years back. And I know what you’re thinking, but Damian is a good kid, and he doesn’t like Ra’s. He hates his grandfather.”

Kon just looked at Bart, who shrugged faintly, causing Tim’s head to shift. Kon stayed silent, digesting this information. It was certainly a lot to take in.

“You wanna go to bed early then?” Bart asked quietly, finally breaking the awkward silence.

“No, I want to go for a ride. Do you want to come with me?” Tim answered softly.

“Of course!” Bart exclaimed, grinning.

Tim opened his eyes and looked up at Kon again. “I’d ask, but it seems you don’t have a choice whether you come or not.”

Kon chuckled, pushing Bart off of him so he could stand. “It does appear that way, doesn’t it?”

* * *

After three weeks of tailing Tim and, consequently, Bart around, Kon had settled into their way of life quite easily. They had a pretty steady pattern to their days, and soon Kon had figured out times when he was needed and when he could go do things like train or nap or have a little bit of personal time. There were still the occasional attempts on Tim, though usually they were fairly random and small, and there hadn’t been any direct attacks in his living quarters since the first one after Kon arrived. But he wasn’t relaxing his guard yet, not until they were sure Tim was safe. Not that Tim couldn’t defend himself, Kon had seen him training with his older brother, Richard, but he had been hired for a job and intended to fulfill it.

After three more weeks of tailing Tim, Kon had become pretty certain of one thing. And that one thing was that he was pretty sure Tim and Bart were romantically involved with each other, dating, whatever the word for it was. It was pretty obvious, in Kon’s opinion. Hell, a lot of nights, they slept in the same bed together. They walked around holding hands and leaning on each other and grinning at each other, and just acting cute and coupley. And he was totally fine with this.

So fine with it.

He wasn’t sad about it all.

Except he was.

Because he may have fallen for Bart a bit. And Tim was really pretty and Kon also really liked him. And he was screwed because of this. Because they were probably dating each other, and Kon was just the bodyguard, third wheeling his way through life.

An interesting fact, Kon had learned over the past few weeks, was that Tim got nightmares, pretty frequently. And somehow, Bart had like this sixth sense about when Tim was having these nightmares, and would just appear at his bed and wake him up out of it, and then they would lie there, Bart softly singing until Tim drifted back to sleep. That was another thing about Bart. He sang and played the lute. And he was amazing at it. Kon could sit there and listen to him sing for hours. Bart the Bard, Tim called him occasionally, and Bart would just giggle and give him a lovesick smile and continue on playing.

Kon wasn’t going to say anything to either of them, after all, he’d either get over it, or be dismissed from his guard duties eventually, so why was it worth bringing up? It wasn’t. He was fine leaving it be. After all, it wasn’t the first time he’d fallen for someone he couldn’t have, but he was mature enough to know to not pursue someone. 

But one day, he was sitting in Tim’s room with Bart and Krypto while Tim was off with his family. Bart was tuning his lute, humming softly as he worked, and Kon had been reading, but had given up after a while, to just stare vaguely in Bart’s direction, listening to the plucking as he made sure it was in proper tune.

“What’s got your head in the clouds, oh brave Knight?”

“Huh? Oh.” Kon fully focused on the bard, and found him leaning on his lute slightly, grinning at him. “Nothing. Lost in thought?”

Bart chuckled. “What were you thinking about?”

Quick! Come up with a lie!

“Home, I guess. Wasn’t really thinking about anything in particular.”

A soft hum came from Bart, and he walked over, sitting next to Kon, Krypto immediately stretched his big white head over Kon’s lap to receive pets.

“Got anyone special back home, Sir Kent?”

“Dating wise? No. . . My little brothers are back home though.”

“Oh? Are you the oldest?”

“Kind of? It’s a weird situation.”

“Trust me, if anyone understands that, it’s me,” Bart said with a smile.

Kon chuckled. “What about you? Got anyone special?” he asked, lightly nudging Bart.

“Oh. . .Uh, No.”

Kon raised an eyebrow. “Really, I thought you and. . .” He gestured vaguely around the room.

“Tim?” Bart asked, eyes going huge. “No. Nonono, we’re not- . . . no it’s not like that.”

“Huh. . . interesting, you guys just kind of act like you’re together.”

“No, I mean, it’s not that I wouldn’t-” Bart stopped and sighed. “It’s complicated.”

Kon frowned softly and put a hand on Bart’s knee. “It’s okay, I’ve been there.”

Bart looked up at him with a scowl. “I don’t need your pity, Kon.”

“It’s not- No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Bart just shrugged and looked down at his lute. Kon let silence hang for a bit. Should he? I mean, his obstacle had just been removed, why not shoot his shot?

“Do you wanna go out for dinner or drinks or something tonight, while Tim is with his family?”

Bart stopped playing, and sat there for a moment before looking up at Kon, blinking. Then he grinned.

“Sir Kent, are you asking me out on a date?”

Conner smiled and shrugged. “And what if I am?”

“Well then, I might just have to say yes. But only if it’s a date.”

“Well it’s a good thing it was a date, then, isn’t it.”

Bart giggled. “We’ll have to make sure Tim really is going to be eating with his family, but probably yes.”

Kon grinned. “Fantastic.”

That evening, once they were excused by Tim, they got dressed and headed down into Gotham proper, chatting and laughing the whole way down. They found an inn that was serving some good stew for dinner and wasn’t terribly full, and spent a little bit of time there, just enjoying themselves. And when they got back to the castle, with time still to spare, Kon whisked Bart away to the gardens, finding a little secluded spot so they could sit down in private. They just talked for a while longer, Bart sitting on the back of their bench so he could play with Kon’s hair. And then he leaned down and kissed Kon.

Kon didn’t hesitate to push up against him, hand on his knee to help support himself, due to the slightly awkward angle.

"There they are, Timothy."

"You two having fun?"

Bart yanked away from Kon and tumbled backwards, right off of the bench. Kon yelped and dove after him, but only managed to snag his ankles, unable to prevent him from falling into the bush behind them. He looked up to find Tim and his youngest brother, Damian, standing nearby with a couple of guards. Damian looked annoyed, but Tim had this mildly amused, mostly closed off look.

"Uh, hi," Kon said, then turned back to Bart, reaching down and grabbing him by the arms, hauling him back up over the back of the bench. 

Bart tumbled into Kon, giggling, even as his face turned bright red. They quickly picked leaves off of him, and then Bart sat up, looking at Tim.

"You startled me."

"I noticed."

Bart hopped up, brushing a few more leaves off.

"Are you okay?" Kon asked, standing as well, eyeing Bart.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Didn't hit your head?"

"Nope!"

"Now that you have your . . . " Damian trailed off, giving them a look of contempt. "Whatever. I'll be going."

Damian spun on his heel and walked away, followed by the guards. Tim just looked at them, shook his head and turned to walk away. Bart scurried after him, and Kon? Kon just sighed softly and followed, feeling a little annoyed that they had been interrupted.

But it was fine. At least now he knew how Bart felt.  
  


* * *

  
  
  


After another two weeks, Kon was finding himself with another issue. See he had been dating Bart this whole time, and was quite happy with it. He and Bart got along amazingly, and Bart was . . . hot damn. Bart was something else. Kon could spend hours kissing him without complaint. Well, he actually couldn’t, because they both had jobs to do, and Bart wasn’t comfortable with kissing around Tim, which was understandable. And frankly, neither was Kon.

Because he was still crushing on Tim, even though he was pretty much dating Bart.

So yeah. He had a problem. Because he wasn’t about cheating on Bart, but at the same time. . . Tim. Tim was gorgeous and kind and smart. He and Kon had become fairly good friends, over the time he had spent as his bodyguard, and it was nice, because they could now just sit and chat or be together in comfortable silence, unlike in the past, when they would sit there in awkward silence, trying to figure out what to say to the other. And Kon wasn’t dumb, he could see Tim eyeing him, watching him, zoning out while staring at him. But he knew Tim would also never try anything as long as he was with Bart. Tim was too loyal for that.

“Bart.”

“Hmm?” 

Kon rolled onto his back, looking over at Bart, who was in the middle of folding laundry. It was one of those odd days that Kon got off, as Tim was completely surrounded by his family and their various bodyguards. 

“I need to tell you something,” Kon said with a sigh.

He decided it was best if he was just honest with Bart. Then at least Bart could keep him accountable or something. . . . Hopefully he wouldn’t be too upset.

“What’s up?”

“Would you come sit down?”

Kon pushed up into a sitting position, and Bart set down the pair of trousers he had just folded, turning and walking over, sitting on Kon’s lap, arm around his shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Bart asked, tilting his head, looking concerned.

“I . . . Don’t want to hurt you, but I think you should know?”

Bart pulled back some, his scowl becoming even more concerned.

“I think . . . I think I have feelings for Tim,” Kon said softly, then rushed to continue. “But I don’t intend to do anything about it! I like you! I like being with yo-”

“Wait,” Bart said, holding up a hand, effectively silencing Kon. 

Kon blinked at him, feeling worry rising in him in the form of bile in his throat. Bart was silent for a moment, then he started grinning. 

“Kon. Kon. Conner!”

“Uh, What?”

“Do you _realize_ what this means!?”

“Uh? No?”

“I’ve had a crush on Tim since I was like, eight! And I’m almost completely sure that Tim has had a crush on me for nearly that long, and that he has one on you now!!!”

“Bart-”

“I can work with this!” Bart exclaimed cheerfully and jumped up.

“Bart, what are you planning?!” Kon exclaimed, feeling more panicked now.

“I’m gonna ask him if he wants to date both of us!”

Bart had already returned to folding clothes, and Kon was left there, staring at Bart’s ass.

“Wait, you’re going to _what?_ ”

“I mean, if you’re okay with it, I suppose? Sorry I should have asked first. . .”

“No it’s-” Kon hesitated, taking a moment to think about it.

He wasn’t . . . Not okay with it? But it was a strange concept to him. . . dating two people at once. A lot of people would consider that to be cheating. Hell, normally Kon would even consider that cheating, but. . . 

“Wait so. . . all three of us? Dating each other?” Like I’m dating you and him, and you're dating him and me, and he’s dating you and I?”

“Yeah!”

“And that’s not . . . cheating?”

“Nope, it’s just like dating normally, but this time there’s two people you’re dating, instead of just one.” Bart stopped folding and looked back at Kon. “It’s not a terribly popular thing, and I know why. . . but, it can be the best thing on the planet.”

Kon didn’t respond, so Bart returned to his folding. And they sat there in silence for ten minutes until Bart finished folding and climbed into Kon’s lap so they could start kissing.

“I think . . . If you wanna ask him,” Kon said, after pulling back a bit. “Then ask him. But please don’t make him uncomfortable.”

Bart just grinned and immediately leaned in to kiss him again. “I’ll ask him, privately, later.”

Kon could tell the moment Bart had asked. He had been bathing, and when he got back, they were yelling at each other. Bart and Tim never yelled at each other. . . Okay well it was mostly Tim yelling, and Bart was trying to reason with him. It was clearly not going well, and the moment Kon closed the door, Tim whirled on him.

“And _you!”_ Tim all but thundered. “How could you put him up to this!? Is this some kind of joke to you!? Does your relationship with him really mean that little!?”

“Uhhh,” Kon wisely said, and looked from Tim to Bart. Bart just sighed and shrugged. 

“I can’t believe the both of you! I was _fine_ with you two dating! I was willing to live with that, but now this?! Am I a joke to you!?”

Tim was putting on boots as he ranted.

“I’m guessing that’s a no, then?”

“Of course it’s a _fucking_ no!! Gods!” Tim snatched up a cloak and then stormed out the door.

Kon looked at Bart, slowly moving to set down his dirty clothes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m. . . he’s never yelled like that before.”

“I’m gonna go after him, he can’t be wandering around alone. Are you going to be okay here?”

Bart nodded numbly. Kon quickly strapped on his sword and then walked over to Bart, gently grabbing his chin and tilting his head up. 

“It’ll be okay,” he said softly, kissed him, and then hurried out the door.

He found Tim twenty minutes later, sulking in the library. Tim looked up from the books he was glaring murder at and saw Kon, and his face immediately hardened further.

“What do you want?”

“To do my job? I’m supposed to make sure you don’t die, remember?”

Tim just scoffed. He glared at him for a moment, then looked away, sighing. Kon stood nearby, hands on his sword belt, waiting for a good moment to talk.

“Bart didn’t mean to upset you that bad. And he’s pretty shook up that you yelled at him.”

Tim sighed again, shoulders falling a bit. “I know. I shouldn’t have. . . But it was just-”

“Startling?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I understand. I was pretty taken off guard too.”

Tim leaned against the bookshelf and looked up at him.

“It just won’t work, Conner, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t . . . You don’t need to apologize to me for this. I understand, and honestly didn’t expect it to go well. But. . . “

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him later.”

Tim went silent, and Kon let him, looking around the library. It was fairly empty, except for the old librarian, and Kon was perfectly okay with this. They stayed in there for twenty minutes before Tim decided to leave, slowly walking around the castle, Kon just trailing him lightly.

“Can I ask why you’re so against it?” Kon asked randomly, after a while of walking.

“I just. . . With me being a prince. . . the whole view on homosexuality. I know it’s not . . . bad, but it’s not great either, and this? A relationship between three people? It's unheard of, and for royalty to get involved in one. . . “ Tim just shook his head.

Kon was silent for a bit. “Did you know Bruce and Hal are totally sleeping together?”

“I beg your pardon!?”

“Bruce and his one guard, Hal Jordan, awesome dude, by the way. But they're totally sleeping together.”

Tim slammed on the breaks and turned back to Kon, crossing his arms. “And why do you say this?”

“Because I’m friends with one of Dick’s guards, Kyle, and he told me that Hal mentioned it to him.”

Tim just blinked at him. “Wow okay. Information I didn’t need to know today.”

“Do you wanna know about Dick?”

“Of course.”

“He’s totally sleeping with Wally.”

Tim scoffed. “Everyone knows that, Conner, that’s old news, get with the times.”

“I’m just saying. . . Nearly everyone in your family seems to be into guys. It’s not like any of them are gonna judge you for anything,” Conner said with a shrug, returning to tailing Tim as they started walking again.

Tim didn’t respond, just led Kon back to his room. When they got inside, they found Bart missing.

“He’s probably just finishing a chore,” Kon said softly, shrugging and tugging off his sword and boots, collapsing in bed. Then he looked around. “Wait, Krypto is gone. He probably took him out to pee.”

“Yeah. . . You’re probably right,” Tim said, after having stuck his head in Bart’s room. He walked back and sat on his bed, grabbing at a book and settling in to read.

Bart returned a few minutes later, Krypto on his heels, and glanced between the two, looking a little nervous. He just disappeared into the servants quarters. Tim gave a heavy sigh and stood, following him in. Kon just smiled to himself and waited patiently.

* * *

  
  


After Bart and Tim had a little talk, things settled, mostly back to normal within the next day or so. There was still some awkwardness, and Bart seemed very timid with showing affection to Kon around Tim, but it was manageable, and they were all still pretty friendly.

Kon assumed the topic had just been dropped, and wasn’t planning to ever bring it up again.

But he wasn’t the one who brought it up, so it was fine.

In fact, Tim was. 

There had been an attempt, the other night. It had been peaceful for a long time, and then when they had been out riding, someone had attempted to shoot Tim off his horse. The arrow had barely missed his head and grazed his ear instead, and the second Kon realized what had happened, he had yanked Tim to the ground and covered him with his own body. Tim had been fairly shook up about it, and hadn’t been sleeping well because of it.

But tonight, he woke up screaming, and both Kon and Bart rushed to his bed, Bart immediately throwing himself under the covers to pull Tim in tight, quietly shushing him and trying to calm him. Kon awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed, watching them in the dim moonlight.

“It’s okay, Tim, you’re okay. You’re safe,” Bart reassured, humming his words softly.

Tim let out a shaky sob and buried his face into Bart’s chest, body shaking slightly as he took ragged breaths. Bart looked up at Kon and pointedly looked down at Tim, signalling him to come closer. So Kon did, pushing back the blankets enough that he could slip under them, and then scooted over until he could pull both Tim and Bart against him. Tim tensed for a moment, then relaxed back into him, hips pressing into Kon’s thighs.

It took a bit for Tim’s crying to stop enough that he could talk, and even then he barely pulled his face away from Bart, desperately hugging the ginger.

“What’s wrong, Tim?” Bart asked softly, eyebrows knit together in concern.

“I dreamt. . . “ Tim took another deep, shaky breath, then rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “I dreamt that Ra’s got a hold of you two, that he was using you against me. . . that he was going to kill you, and then me.”

Bart looked at Kon over Tim, reaching up to lightly push his long black hair back out of his face.

“He’s not going to get you, Tim. Not while I’m still here,” Kon reassured, instinctively putting an arm over Tim’s stomach. Tim grabbed onto it tightly, like it was a lifeline.

“You don’t know that,” Tim breathed out, looking up at him.

“Yes I do. I’m here to protect you, and that’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to protect you, even if it means I lose my own life.”

“But _why?”_ Tim asked. “Why would you do that for me?”

“Because I care about you,” Kon answered without hesitating.

Tim blinked up at him, and then suddenly he was surging up, pressing his lips to Kon’s. Kon made a muffled noise of surprise, eyes going wide for a second before they slid close and he lightly pressed back into the kiss, arm tightening over Tim’s stomach. He felt a hand squeeze his forearm and pulled back, looking up at Bart, who was grinning slightly.

“Tim-” Kon breathed out, looking down at him.

“I thought-” Tim squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “I thought I could get over both of you. I thought I would be fine. . . “

He looked over at Bart next, just looking at him quietly for a moment. Bart grinned back.

“But, damn was I wrong.”

Kon watched him lightly kiss Bart, pulling away from Kon as he pushed a little harder into Bart.

“So this means-” Bart immediately asked, once they had pulled away.

“Yes, I want to try it.”

Bart made a little squeal noise of excitement and grinned at Kon. Kon smiled down, then looked at Tim, who still looked a little shook up.

“Hey. . . Tim, you know I meant what I said, right? I’m here to protect you. You’re safe with me. With us.”

Tim just nodded vaguely, looking at Bart. “Will you sing me a song?”

“Of course!”

Tim settled back against Kon’s chest, while Bart sat up so he could properly sing to them, some soft love song that had Kon drifting off, arm wrapped protectively around Tim. He dozed off to Bart soft singing, and Tim’s gentle breaths. He vaguely remembered Bart slipping underneath one of his arms as well, but then he was out of it, waking up the next morning to just Tim in bed, and Bart already up and working. And Kon couldn’t help but grin to himself as he tucked Tim up against his chest. 

This was good.


	3. Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course these three dorks fell in love with each other and wouldn't say anything. Of course they'd just suffer in silence as they all mutually pined over each other. What else would they do? Their friends want them to get over it, but these dorks? It would take a miracle.
> 
> Characters: Tim Drake, Conner Kent, Bart Allen, Cassie Sandsmark, Cissie King-Jones, Dick Grayson, Kyle Rayner, Other OG Teen Titans, Max Mercury

"I'm going to literally put my head through a wall."

"Pftt, why?"

Cissie shot a glare at Cassie, then turned, pointing at Bart.

"So? He's just . . . What is he doing?"

Bart was sitting on the beanbags in the corner of Cassie's room, just . . . Staring into space. He never sat still. Ever. Not for this long, anyway.

"He's been like this for weeks, Cassie."

"Why?" Cassie asked her girlfriend, shifting to look at her phone better.

"Take a wild guess."

Cassie sighed and set down the device, looking up at her fellow blonde, thinking. What could have Bart Allen literally moping.

Oh.

"Is it because of Tim?"

Cassie had overheard Bart talking to Cissie once about his crush on Tim. It sounded like he was in pretty deep, but no one knew Tim's sexuality.

"Close."

"Close? How can I be wrong, is there anything else that boy thinks of?"

"Yep. Well. Two things. Food, and . . ."

"And what?" Cassie asked, narrowing her eyes.

Cissie seemed less annoyed and more just amused now. Amused at holding this over Cassie, watching her struggle for the truth.

"What is the one thing, everyone on this team, has all been head over heels for?"

Cassie blinked at Cissie. Then she slowly turned to look at Bart. Then back at Cissie.

"OH MY GOD, KON?!?!"  
  


Tim tapped angrily at the edge of the desk, scowling at his computer screen, then looking down at the case file.

"What's got your bat-panties in a twist?"

Tim didn't bother to respond. Nor did he bother to look up at Dick as the older vigilante walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Hey. You're tapping, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just tap."

This was true. He would bounce his leg or drum on surfaces or two against his collarbone. He just did that. It wasn't even something he thought about or noticed anymore.

"Okay. That's fair. But why are you glaring at the computer screen like it personally wronged you."

"It has. This case isn't panning out like I thought."

Dick was silent for a bit.

"Kon called earlier."

"Oh?" 

Dick nodded, still reading the monitor. "He sounded worried. Said something about you missing a meeting?"

"They had training drills today. I couldn't make it."

A few beats of silence.

"Why not? You weren't doing anything. It's summer break."

"I was working on this case."

"So you skipped training with some of your only friends because of a case?"

Tim scowled deeper. Why was Dick questioning him? Why couldn't Dick just mind his own business? Tim didn't want to discuss it anyway. Besides, it's not like he was _avoiding_ his friends or anything. No, nothing like that.

"It's an important case."

Dick snorted. "No offense Tim, but I don't really think the theft of those two paintings are really all that important. Besides, you know Bruce was just going to ask Selina."

Tim neglected to answer, leaning forwards and hitting a few buttons to run a program search.

"Why are you avoiding them."

To his credit, Tim didn't react, just watched code run across the screen as his program worked. Then he slowly looked over at Dick. His question had not been worded as a question. It had very much been worded as a statement. _You're avoiding your friends and I want to know why._

"I'm not."

"You are. Normally when I would mention Kon, you'd at least grin or something, but just now you sat there and scowled like Bruce. Oh god are you becoming Bruce? Oh no, we need to get you help, quick-"

Dick grabbed Tim by the armpits and started pulling.

"Quit!" Tim said, but did laugh a bit, smacking at Dick with one hand as he grabbed onto the desk with the other, holding himself in place.

"Come on, Timmy, what's wrong?"

Dick asked, going serious once more as he sat on the desk, facing Tim.

Alright. Time to take a calculated risk. Talk to Dick, your kind of older brother who definitely has more relationship practice, and also practice with this certain issue, or continue to be harassed by him.

Then again, telling him could lead to more harassment.

Does Dick know he's gay?

Never mind, just don't mention genders and he'll probably assume you mean the girls.

"Okay. Okay fine. Don't tell anyone about this."

"My lips are sealed," Dick promised, smiling and pulling a leg up, knee against his chest.

"I thought I had a crush on one of my friends."

"Okay."

"Except now I think I have a crush on two of them."

Dick was silent for a moment, head tilted at him, considering this.

"Kon and Bart?"

Tim scowled, crossing his arms, facing Dick fully.

"Why did you immediately assume them?"

"I'm a detective the same as you are, Tim. I have eyes. I see the way you look at them, the way you act, posturing and showing off. I know how to recognize teen boys with crushes."

"Except when you're the teen boy with a crush."

Dick snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, unless it's me. So am I right."

Tim hesitated, then nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I really like them both, but Kon's so straight and Bart . . . Bart just doesn't talk about relationship and things so I have _no clue_ what he thinks."

Dick nodded distantly, and Tim really hoped he was thinking of ways to help and not ways to mock.

"Have you, and this just an idea. Have you considered asking them?"

" _Why would I do that?"_

"To find out?"

"Dick they don't even know I'm not straight!" Tim exclaimed, feeling more annoyed than anything.

"So tell them." Dick shrugged.

"That's _not_ how this _works_."

"Tim. They're your friends. I highly doubt either of them have a problem with it. . . Now the crush thing, that may be an issue.

Tim groaned and dropped his head to the desk, banging it a few times.

So what if he had a crush on his two best friends. It didn't matter. He wouldn't say anything. It's not like he wanted to hold their hands and kiss them and cuddle and- no, it's not like he absolutely craved any of that.

Besides, even if he did come out to them, he'd have to pick between them, and he didn't think he could.

He'd have to pick, right?  
  
  


"Why are you moping, kid?"

Kon glanced up at Kyle, scowling.

"I'm not moping."

"Oh you _soo are_."

Kyle easily picked up a huge piece of cement debris with his ring and spun, putting it on the big green truck full of other debris.

"I'm not!"

Kyle snorted, floating down to be level with Kon, who had done a third of the work Kyle had done so far.

"Sure. No moping, got it. So what is the cause of your Not-Moping?"

"None of your business," Kon muttered, picking up a piece of cement tangled with steel and turned, placing it on Kyle's construct truck.

"Okay okay. Do you want me to go get Supes then because-"

"No! Don't you dare!"

Kyle cracked a grin, creating two chairs with his constructs.

"Sit down and tell doc Kyle."

"I hate you."

But Conner sat down in the chaise like construct, glaring at the Green Lantern.

"I'm having relationship issues."

"Oh god that's a _fucking mood_. What's happening."

"There's this guy I really like. . . "

"Oh."

"Except, it's not just one guy."

" _Oof."_

"Yeah. And I don't think _either_ of them know I'm not straight and that I like boys too, and I don't . . . Liking both of them is a problem."

"Ah, a classic love triangle. Alright, you want help cracking this?"

Kon took a deep breath, ready to yell at Kyle and tell him to piss off.

"So step one, you gotta come out to them. If one is like "ew, gross" then they're off the table," Kyle started, not even waiting for permission. "Two, see who you fit better with, personality wise, who do you get along with more. Three, make a decision. Probably regret it later."

". . . Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Kyle."

"See, I do know things! Like I know that you're way behind on clean up so you better get your ass in there!"

Kon scoffed as Kyle shoved him forwards, toward the debris, but he just returned to picking up, thinking as he worked.

Kyle was right. He should come out first. He'd been meaning to for a while, anyway. He'd only dated girls so far, but he still very much liked boys. Especially, as he had recently realized, Tim and Bart.

He was so screwed.

Why did he have to fall for both of them?  
  


Bart was going to vibrate out of his skin.

The problem literally wasn't with him this time.

For once.

See, where he had come from, relationships were just whatever you made of them. Sexuality was more fluid and open, gender was just weird, standard relationships weren't necessarily between two people, sometimes there was as many as five people in one relationship. Sometimes there were even more. But. That's not how things worked here.

But he was going to vibrate out of his skin because he wanted to date his best friends and _that's not how things worked here._

He just wanted cuddle piles and kissing and holding hands with both of them. Because he was in love with both of them.

And right now he was stuck, watching them flirt, and realizing that if anyone was going to get to date them, it would be each other and he wouldn't be involved. He'd be lonely.

Cue "All By Myself" by Celine Dion.

It was obvious Kon and Tim liked each other. They did all the typical flirty things, showing off, trying to one up each other, so on and so forth. They grinned at each other and touched each other and stared fondly at each other from across the room. Bart saw it all. And he knew he would never be the receiving end of all those looks and little things.

Only he was. And for all his speed, he never saw it.

He never saw how Tim fondly smiled and shook his head when Bart zipped off to do something silly. He never saw how Kon would just space off staring at him, a stupid grin plastered on his face. He never noticed the fond comments and nudges and smiles. He never really paid attention to how Kon often threw an arm around his shoulders as he traded him. And he never really noticed how Tim was always checking on him first after the team got hit hard. He didn't notice these things.

And boy, he would have gone into this conversation a lot different if he had.

They were all three just hanging out, laying around in the lounge area of their headquarters, Bart was laying half off the sofa, playing a video game on his DS. He wasn't really paying attention to what the others were doing because he was focused for once. Then Kon spoke.

"Hey, can uh. . . Can you two listen for a moment."

"Yup," Bart responded instantly, even as he moved so his feet were on top of the sofa and his head was dangling off.

"No like. Really listen, Bart."

So Bart sighed and paused the game, setting it down and looking back at Kon. Once he had Tim's attention, he spoke again.

"I'm . . . Uh, I'm bi."

Tim blinked at him, Bart scowled.

"What's that," he asked, and then gave a little wave. "Bye?"

Kon snorted and shook his head. "No, imp, bi. Bisexual. I like boys and girls."

"Oh. . . Huh. Neat."

Kon seemed nervous. Why was he nervous? Did he think they would accept him? That would be dumb if him, Bart was pretty sure he had mentioned how things worked in the future. So maybe he was worried about Tim? But why would he worry about Tim? Tim was their best friend. Why would Tim judge?

Kon was, in fact, looking at Tim now.

"Okay. Thank you for trusting us," Tim said with a smile.

A forced smile. His face was carefully controlled, even Bart could see that. Kon could _definitely_ see it.

"Sorry if this uh, makes anything weird?"

Tim just shook his head. "No, you don't need to apologize, Kon. We want you to feel comfortable with us."

Kon nodded once, but stayed quiet. Bart glanced between them, as they were staring at each other, then sighed sadly, picking up his DS again. 

Loneellyyyyy, I'm so lonnnellyyyy.  
  


Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmiodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod

Tim's brain had been screaming that for hours now, ever since Kon had come out.

So sue him for going to Blüdhaven instead of Gotham.

He banged on the window that he knew Dick climbed in and out of, waiting until the other vigilante slid it open.

"You know I have a front door, right?" Dick asked, leaning on the window sill.

"I know but I need to talk, are you free?"

"Not particularly."

Dick pointed behind him and Tim looked past to see a couple of the Titans inside, eating pizza that he could just now smell. His mouth started watering.

"Let him in, Dickiebird! We'll stay quiet!"

Dick squinted at Tim, but he knew it was directed to Roy.

"Yeah, fine, you can come in if you still want to talk with them here."

Tim found himself sat on the only free armchair, pizza in hand. He looked at the Titans, and then shrugged, taking a breath.

"You know that guy I was telling you about," Tim started warily, not wanting to out Kon to all of his brothers friends.

"The one you liked?"

"Yeah. The one with the dark hair."

Dick nodded. Thankfully he had picked up that Tim was trying to avoid names.

"He just told me that he's bi."

"Hey! That's great!" Dick exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah. . ."

"You gonna tell him, or?"

Tim was silent for a bit, munching on his pizza.

"Should I? But what about the other . . ."

"Oh you're right," Dick scowled at the floor.

The Titans exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" Donna asked finally.

"Tim here has a crush on two separate guys, who are pretty close friends," Dick explained vaguely.

"Oh, classic. That sucks dude," Wally said, nodding and looking thoughtful.

It was Roy who shrugged and said the words that would be stuck on Tim's mind for the next month.

"Date them both."  
  


Well step one had failed ultimately. Or well, rather, it went amazing.

But he was still stuck with having crushes on both Tim and Bart.

The problem is - as Tim had also previously complained about, unbeknownst to Kon - Tim is like, straight straight, and Bart just doesn't seem interested in relationships. 

So he was so fucking screwed.

He was just laying in bed, moping and feeling sorry for himself, when there was a shout from downstairs.

"Kon! There's a girl on the phone for ya!"

Kon scowled at the ceiling. Phone? It was probably Cassie. But what could she want. With a sigh he pushed himself out of bed, grabbing a shirt and putting it on as he walked downstairs.

"Ma, where's the phone?" He asked as he got downstairs, stopping in the kitchen where Ma Kent was aggressively kneading dough.

She pointed at a wireless phone on the counter so he grabbed it, stepping out onto the back deck.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm tired of playing babysitter, come pick Bart up."

"Cissie?"

"Yep. Hi."

"Wait, babysitter? What's going on?"

Cissie paused, speaking to someone else on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. Max left Bart in my charge for the day and I can't handle his moping anymore."

"Moping? Bart, moping?"

"It doesn't sound believable, but come get him and you'll see."

"Okay, let me to ask Ma."

40 minutes later, Kon was landing outside Cissie's house, knocking on the door out of courtesy before walking in. He first thing he noticed was one Bart Allen laying on the sofa, staring at the tv.

"Bart?"

"Kon!"

And just like that the ginger was hugging him tightly, eyes squeezed close as he squeezed around Kon's stomach. Kon just grunted lightly and hugged Bart back.

"Hey, imp. What's with you? Sis said you've been moping?"

"I-" Bart pulled away, scowling. "Not moping."

Kon snorted, but scooped Bart up, tossing him over his shoulder easily. Bart squealed in protest, grabbing Kon's belt loops.

"Where's Cissie anyway?"

"Dunno."

Kon carried him through the house, not even bothered by his weight. He weighed like maybe a 100 pounds anyway. They found Cissie in her bedroom, painting her nails and listening to music.

"What are you doing? Leaving a child unattended like this?"

Cissie looked up, eyebrow raising.

"What are you doing? Carrying a child like a sack of potatoes?"

"He's not a child."

"You just called him a child!"

Kon just grinned at Cissie and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, feel free to take him home."

"Really, you're just gonna do that?" Kon asked, feeling shocked that Cissie would just dump Bart, one of her best friends, on him like this.

"Yeah. It's you he wants to hang out with anyway."

"Cissie!" Bart complained, bracing his hands against Kon's back.

"Am I wrong?!"

"Shut up!"

Okay what was going on here?"

"Just have him back by like, I dunno, what time was Max coming to get you?"

"Nine."

"Okay. Have him back by eight thirty."

So Kon ended up leaving with Bart.

They raced back to Kansas, causing sonic booms and destroying a few fields along their way, but Bart was laughing and having fun, so that's all that really mattered.

When they got back to the farm, Ma Kent immediately had some chores for them to do, so they spent a few hours doing that and then stumbled inside, crashing on Kon's bed, side by side, still giggling from something Kon had said. Bart looked over at him, going quiet, smiling softly.

"What?" Kon asked, not knowing that he was also smiling back.

"Nothing. I just missed you."

"Oh."

Silence. Bart's eyes were really gold.

Why were they gold?

Who knows, but they're gorgeous. Kon really likes his eyes.

And then he was leaning in and lightly kissing Bart.

There was this slight pause, before their lips met, where he was leaning in. They were just inches apart, breath mixing, noses almost touching. Kon looked up at Barts beautiful golden eyes, as they both hesitated. It would have only been a mere second for anyone without speed based powers, but for them, the moment stretched out for a while. Kon was waiting, giving Bart the opportunity to pull away, to set down boundaries. 

But then Bart's eyes slid shut and he tilted his face up towards Kon. This was permission if Kon had ever seen it, and he closed the small distance, lightly pressing their lips together.

It was soft and sweet and timid. Bart's lips were slightly chapped, probably from all the running in the wind - could he get Tim or Wally to make a super hydrating chapstick formula? - but Kon couldn't care less, because he was _kissing Bart._

Kon pulled away first, pulling back far enough to look at Bart, who was steadily grinning more and more, slowly pulling his eyes open.

"You-"

Then he giggled, and kept giggling, rolling away and pressing his face into the sheets.

"What?" Kon asked, confused. But Bart kept giggling and Kon frowned. "What?!"

Kon rolled over so he was practically laying on top of Bart, tickling him, causing him to laugh harder, squealing and trying to get away from Kon. Obviously he didn't actually want to, or he would have been on the other side of the room by now.

By the time Bart finally stopped laughing, they were both in stitches, just grinning at each other as they gasped for air.

"Okay, what was so funny?" Kon asked finally, once he could breathe properly.

Bart took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling.

"I thought you were in love with Tim."

Kon blinked at him. "Oh."

Bart didn't respond, but did look over. Kon was silent for a bit.

"Which is. . . Honestly totally fair, because-"

Bart was rambling, but Kon was starting to realize that maybe, _maybe,_ Bart had been in love with _him_.

"Bart-"

"And like, he's really pretty and I totally understand-"

"Bart."

"Because like, I'm kinda in love with him too."

"I like you both."

They had both spoken at the same time. There was about two seconds and then Bart was sitting up quickly, looking down at Kon.

"Could you run that by me one more time?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Uh. I like you both?"

Bart blinked at him, then grinned, flapping his hands slightly in excitement. Well, slightly for Bart. They were going slightly blurry.

"Oh my god I thought I was insane."

"What?"

Bart dove at him, and Kon grunted as Bart landed on his chest, chin on his breastbone. 

"I thought I was crazy for being in love with both of my best friends. Well. Actually it's not that crazy for me. The future is like, super chill about relationships and stuff. But like, nowadays people think things like that are weird and-"

"Bart, what are you talking about?"

Bart scowled, looking away as he thought.

"Urggh, what's the current word for it?"

He scrunched up his nose, and Kon felt this pang of just pure emotions.

"Oh! Polyamory!"

Kon blinked once, then twice, then a third time. And it was clear Bart realized he may have made a mistake.

"Kon-"

"Wait. Like. Dating both of you?"

"Yeah, it's a thing in the future, I know a lot of people aren't comfortable with it and-"

Bart slid off of Kon, standing and starting to pace slightly.

"I just, I really like both of you and I want both of you and-"

Bart kept talking, but Kon was just staring at the wall now, thinking about this. Why had he never thought about this. Dating both Tim and Bart? It might be a little strange at first. And as Bart said, a lot of people probably aren't comfortable with it.

Bart had apparently out-worried himself and collapsed on the bed next to Kon, their legs touching as Bart looked up at him.

"Kon?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Bart's golden eyes were wide and pleading. Puppy dog eyes. Who had taught that boy puppy dog eyes. Kon just ducked his head and pressed his lips to Bart's lightly. Bart sighed softly, pressing up into him.

"Boys?! Didn't Bart have to be back by eight thirty!?"

* * *

  
  
  


Tim was probably going to cry.

Okay not actually but he was kinda sad now so that's fine.

Reason for his sadness? Bart and Kon had gotten together two days ago.

Yup, you read that right. His two best friends who he's being incredibly gay for pretty much since he met them are now dating.

It's fine.

He's fine.

He's not.

When he had found out it felt like a knife through his chest. His breath had been stolen and he had wanted to cry, but he had to smile and fake that he was happy for them. They grinned back and would cling on each other and kiss each other and it was painful.

It was so painful.

And he didn't see the frowns and side glances and every little hint that they were doing this for his attention, to see how he'd react.

He was just heartbroken.

It would have sucked if had just been one. It had sucked when Kon and Cassie dated, but not quite like this did. Because he hadn't been in love with Cassie and he hadn't been in love Kon back then. But no he was in love with both Kon and Bart and now they were _together_.

He kinda felt like crying.

He had gotten out of there as fast as possible, and sat on a gargoyle, staring off the roof and pretending he was patrolling.

He may have ended up avoiding Bart and Kon for the next few days, just because he can't. He couldn't be around them, and be with them and yet not _with_ them.

It hurt so much because he thought that he and Kon had actually had something. He wasn't that dumb, he could tell when they were flirting. He knew that. He knew it happened a lot. And yet Kon had gotten with Bart.

He was jealous.

He was so jealous.

He hated how jealous he was. 

He hated this so much.

  
  


"Why is he so difficult?"

"He's a brains over emotions, person, Bart. Patience."

"I'm not _patient."_

"I know," Kon said with a laugh, pulling Bart down into his lap.

Bart huffed, putting an arm around Kon's neck and pressing his forehead against Kon's head.

"What's wrong?"

They both looked up at Max as he walked in, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Tim."

Max raised an eyebrow, looking from his ward to Kon.

"Still trying to get him to date you two?"

"Yeah. He's avoiding us now."

"I think we should just go and talk to him," Bart grumbled.

"And I think we should give him space. He's clearly upset by us dating."

Max just nodded for a moment, sipping from the glass in his hand.

"Conner, I think I have to agree with Bart here. He's not going to realize what you want from him if you don't talk to him. Those Bats boys are like that."

The Max turned and walked out. Bart grinned at Kon smugly, and he just sighed

"Fine. Talk to him," he agreed. "Do you want to do it, since you did so good with me?"

"Yes! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait, Bart-"

Bart kissed him and then disappeared in a shower of sparks. Kon sighed and shook his head, standing and picking up his backpack, calling a goodbye to Max as he walked out.  
  


Tim nearly screamed when Bart appeared with a shower of sparks and a burst of wind, sending his papers flying.

"Oops!"

In another burst of light, the papers were gently replaced in their rightful spots. Tim sighed and looked up to Bart, who was now standing at his elbow, just in civilian wear.

"Bart?" He asked by way of a greeting, setting down his pencil.

"Hi! Watcha doing?"

"Homework."

"Oh. Boo. Homework is boring."

"Don't you have homework?"

"Technically yes, but Kon was over so I did it all super fast, don't tell Max though, and now I'm here because I want to talk to you!"

Tim raised an eyebrow, turning his desk chair to face Bart.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you about something."

Bart hopped up on his desk, his little legs swinging. He was grinning, but he looked a little nervous, all the same.

"Okay. Shoot."

Bart hesitated.

Bart Allen hesitated.

This should have clued Tim in on what Bart was wanting to ask. It was apparently a very serious topic if Bart Allen hesitated to speak his mind.

"You know how Kon and I got together the other day?"

"I'm aware," Tim bit out, teeth clenched, trying to keep the scowl off his face. He wouldn't snap at Bart.

Bart bit his lip, looking down at the floor. He was hesitating again. And suddenly he looked a lot more nervous. Then he looked up, made eye contact with Tim, and then slid off the desk.

Before Tim could register what Bart was doing, the ginger had leaned down and was kissing him.

Tim shoved him off quickly, and was up, out of his chair and several steps back.

"What the hell?!"

"What?" Bart was staring at him with wide, worried eyes.

"Bart! You can't just do that! Not when you're dating Kon! What the hell?!"

Bart sighed, hanging his head and stepping back.

"I'm doing this wrong. Don't- just wait."

Tim scowled at him, putting his hands on his hips.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bart shoved a hand into his poofy hair, then turned to face Tim.

"We want you. We both want you. We want to be with each other, but we want to be with you, too."

Bart looked so sincere, and he looked scared. He was giving Tim this mixed look of fear, hope, love, and longing.

Tim went silent.

He hated to admit it, but his brain immediately went logical, examining all of the things Bart had just said to him, taking them apart word by word and making sure he fully understood what was happening. He looked at this with a very cynical thought process. And he ignored the part of his mind that was freaking out because of what Bart's proposal had meant.

"Tim?" Bart's voice asked, and now he mostly sounded scared. "If you don't- just let me know and I'll never mention it again."

Tim didn't respond.

They wanted to be with him. Clearly they had discussed this, and apparently quite a lot, if it had reached the point of actually bringing it up to Tim. Bart wanted to be with Tim, Kon wanted to be with Tim. Tim wanted to be with both of them. They could all date. Yes they'd have to hide it from the public, because people wouldn't approve of this type of relationship. But what did it matter. Tim already knew Dick would approve, and he _suspected_ Bruce wouldn't have a problem with it. Maybe the Kent's would. But it's not like Kon cared what Clark said, Martha and Jonathan on the other hand. . .

Bart was still staring at him, wringing his hands, and Tim remembered that he needed to give some kind of reaction. Something. Anything before Bart started getting upset.

"Bart."

The ginger's head snapped up and Tim realized he was too late, Bart was already upset.

He walked over and grabbed Bart's hands, squeezing them, then moving his hands up to his face.

"Bart."

Bart blinked at him, his eyes weren't quite wet yet, but they were certainly close. Tim didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with emotions. So he leaned in and gently kissed Bart again. There was about a half a second of a pause and then Bart was eagerly pressing into him, hands grabbing onto Tim's arms, squeezing as they kissed. Squeezing as they backed up until Tim's shins hit his bed and they were toppling over, lips parted as their kiss deepened. 

"Does this mean?" Bart breathed out, their breath mixing as he had just barely pulled away.

"I _want_ it," Tim confirmed, and pulled Bart back in for another kiss.

Kissing Bart was exciting and new. It was like jolts of electricity running through him and yet soft and sweet and practically frustrating with how gentle it was. He wanted more and yet didn't want to lose this soft perfect kiss.

"Kon's gonna be so stoked," Bart mumbled, kissing Tim's jaw lightly.

"Tell him tomorrow," Tim told Bart, keeping his arms hooked over Bart's shoulders, keeping him down.

"Tomorrow."  
  


Kon wasn't that surprised when Bart practically accosted him the moment he walked into the headquarters. He wasn't surprised when Bart leaned up and kissed him. He wasn't surprised when Bart pulled him away, into a side room they rarely used, that seemed a bit like an office.

He was surprised when Tim was sitting in front of a table, reading a book. And he was surprised when Bart zipped over to their fearless leader and bent down, kissing him gentle.

"Oh," Kon said, pieces falling into place. "Talk went well then?" 

He shut the door behind him, and watched as Tim closed his book, standing.

"If you still want me," Tim said softly, glancing up and down over Kon.

"Of _course_ , I do."

Kon walked over, grinning. He was happy. This was what he wanted. This was good. This was perfect. He put his hands on Tim's hips, tugging him in.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Kon bent down and gently kissed him, and Tim was immediately pressing back into him.

"We're really gonna have to talk about sharing, aren't we?" Bart asked, and they both pulled away, laughing.

Yeah. This was going to be good. Kon could feel it. They would have their fights, and their bumps in the road. But it would be good. It would be worth it.


	4. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart had never really been taught about soulmates until he met the Young Justice team. He never knew if he would have one, but he had really hoped he would. But he hadn't exactly expected to fall for his best friends.
> 
> Characters: Tim Drake, Conner Kent, Bart Allen.
> 
> Tags: soulmate au, no aging soulmate au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any timeline mistakes!!!

Life had always gone by at 100 miles per hour, it felt like. Bart was always moving, always doing something, always reacting, always learning. He was constantly discovering new things, and even if he didn’t always remember them, and sometimes never used his knowledge, he was always learning.

But this latest discovery was the most astounding of his lifetime.

He had always known about soulmates. It wasn’t a secret thing, in the future, but it was easier to control, with all their access to tech. It was easier to know who your soulmate was.

Bart was never told who his soulmate was. He would later discover the reason for this, but not for years later. As a child, growing up in a simulation world, he never really thought about it or bothered with it. It wasn’t something that really concerned him. He had more important things to do.

So he was never really taught about the catch that came with soulmates.

He never really knew how you would stop aging, until you fell in love with your soulmate.

People stopped aging at different times. Some people stopped at sixteen, some stopped at eighteen, some at twenty-five. There was no way to know, except one day, you’d start noticing that you were never growing or maturing or anything. You were just . . . stuck. Until you fell in love with your true soulmate. Until you two truly loved each other, you wouldn’t age anymore. And then you could grow old together.  
  
It was a weird system that often got exploited. People who didn’t want to grow old would just refuse to fall in love, their lives would be full of work and lacking in love. But what people often forgot, was that soulmates weren’t necessarily romantic. Platonic soulmates, for example, also counted for this odd system the universe had. Your soulmate was someone who you truly belonged with. Someone you truly loved. 

Having lived a simulation life, Bart never knew about any of this. 

And then he was thrown backwards into the 21st century, lived a hectic chaotic life for a bit, jumping from adult to adult, working with other speedsters, causing havoc. Then the thing with Bedlam happened, and Young Justice formed and Bart was caught in a whirlwind of hanging out with them, working with them, doing missions, saving people, kicking ass and taking names.

It was Kon who first brought up soulmates to him. They were just hanging out one day, when Kon randomly asked out loud if they thought he would have a soulmate, since he wasn’t naturally born. It was just the four of them, Kon, Bart, Robin and Cassie, and they all sat there in silence.

“Soulmates?” Bart asked, softly, frowning at them.

“Yeah. I don’t know, Kon. That’s a really good question?” Robin said with a shrug.

They kept talking about it, but Bart sat there in confusion.

“Wait, what do you mean soulmates? Those are real?”

Everyone went silent, and then slowly turned to him.

“Um? Yes?” Robin said, looking as confused as Bart felt.

“Wait do you really not know about soulmates?” Cassie asked, frowning and leaning closer.

“No?”

Kon laughed. “Imp, stop messing around.”

“I’m not?”

They all stared at him for a moment before it seemed to click that he wasn’t actually joking with them. Robin took a breath and then turned to him. 

“Bart. Everyone, as far as I’m aware, has a ‘Soulmate’. No one knows why this is how the world works, but oftentimes, people will reach a certain age and stop aging until they’ve met and fallen in love with their soulmates,” he explained. “Like . . . like, Nightwing for example, has met his. They live together, and are aging normally. But Batman, hasn’t, and isn’t aging anymore.”

“Wait, isn’t that weird? Is Nightwing older than him then?” Kon asked.

“Not yet? I mean, it doesn’t change Batman’s birth year, Nightwing just . . . will look older sooner, unless Batman falls for his soulmate like, tomorrow.”

Kon made a little grunting noise, looking back at Bart.

“. . . wait really, you’re not kidding me?”

“No, Bart. And you don’t, technically, have to fall in love with someone romantically. I know of some people whose soulmates are their best friends. But Superboy isn’t sure if he’ll have one, since he wasn’t born naturally.”

“Does Superman have one?” Kon speculated out loud.

Robin snorted and launched into a debate with Kon over this, Cassie joining in occasionally. But Bart was stuck there, thinking. If he’s from the future, wouldn’t his soulmate also be in the future? Would he just stop aging and have to live out the next however many years until he got to meet them?

“What happens if you never meet your soulmate?” He asked quietly.

“Well. . . not everyone can avoid death forever. Most people get sick or have something bad happen to them. But there are some people that purposefully avoid falling in love just so they can live forever, and have succeeded fairly well, so far. . . But when your soulmate dies, you’ll start aging anyway.”

“Who’s done the cheating death thing?”

“I’m pretty sure Lex Luthor is one.”

“Checks out.”

They all laughed a bit at that.

Bart didn’t bring up his other question. It wasn’t worth broaching. He’d find out sooner or later.  
  


It ended up being much much later.

Because, you know, death didn’t exactly help his testing of soulmates and whether he had them.

It wasn’t a fun time, being dead. Well, being dead, coming back, becoming old, because apparently the speed force doesn’t give a shit about soulmate aging laws - Bart actually thought that this meant that his soulmate didn’t exist - and then dying again. It was just a really weird time for him, and he was still in therapy for it.

But now, back to life, with Superboy Prime gone, and the real true, _prime_ Superboy back, Bart was starting to settle back into normal human life as a teenager again. Which was weird, having already aged to adulthood, had a boyfriend for a while, then a girlfriend, until he died again. It was weird, because he _remembered_ having several relationships, but now for the life of him, he couldn’t locate Griffin anywhere. Which was probably for the best, because like. . . what would he do if he could. Griffin was a good few years older than him now, and had probably moved on anyway. 

So he went back to school, worked as Kid Flash, and went to therapy weekly, and was managing. Things were getting better, he was starting to have less nightmares. Or well, no, not less nightmares, he was just learning how to get out of them faster. He also hung out with the old Young Justice team more. . . . Well, mostly Cassie and Kon. You could tell it was odd for Cassie, being around Kon and Bart. There was this fragile layer of glass everywhere, easily broken, easy to cut people with, and this layer of glass was the topic of their death, and Bart absolutely hated it. But, he was glad to be around Cassie, and he especially liked hanging out with Kon. They would play video games or watch movies or just lay together on the roof and look up at the sky and not say anything. Because they both knew.

They knew how weird it was, to have died and come back. To have watched their friends age around them, to watch their friends go on with life, to have mourned them, and then have to deal with them coming back. It was surreal and sickening and it wasn’t really something you got over easily.

And then their hanging out sessions started including a lot more touching. It started after Bart had a little breakdown that had caused Kon to pull him into a tight hug and just hold him close against his chest, and had only grown from there, to the point that they were cuddling while watching their movies and Bart was sitting in Kon’s lap and they were holding hands, a lot. And it wasn’t weird. It was really nice and naturally and Bart felt so drawn to Kon. He felt like . . . like he might love Kon.

But did either of them discuss it? No, of course not. They’re dumbasses, what do you expect?

But what they did talk about a lot was Tim.

Tim Drake, their old Robin. Their best friend who had been through so much in their absence. Their best friend who had changed his name to Red Robin because of some kid who was apparently Bruce’s biological son showed up. Their best friend who had been more distant since their return then he had been when they first met him, all those years ago.

Because they both missed him so much.

“What if we just go show up at his apartment?” Kon asked, idly rubbing his hand over Barts short spiky hair. It was still growing back from him having buzzed it.

“He has an apartment?”

“Yeah, he moved out after that one kid showed up.”

“Oh, weird.”

“Yeah, I’ve been by his place once, but he pushed me out pretty quick. . .”

“Yeah. It’s like. . . I dunno, he’s been through a lot but it’s like he’s a completely different person.”

Kon shrugged, leaning forwards and pressing his forehead against the top of Bart’s head. “I just wish he would talk to us.”

Bart hummed his agreement. Kon didn’t move away, and Bart didn’t want him to.

They did, in the end, just show up at his apartment a few days later. He wasn’t there when they got there, so they sat on the fire escape and chatted, like they hadn’t been together all evening. Kon suddenly turned and a few seconds later there was a thunk as someone pulled themselves over the edge of the fire escape. Red Robin was standing there, his cape falling around him to mask his body, and he eyed them for a moment.

“What are you two doing here?”

“We’re worried about you,” Bart said, not beating around the bush. He hopped up - causing Kon’s arm to hit the railing of the fire escape with a thunk - and walked over to Tim, not giving him an option before hugging him.

Tim stiffened under the hug and didn’t reciprocate.

“You didn’t need to stop by, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, that’s bullshit,” Kon grumbled, also standing.

Tim pulled away from Bart and moved to the window, pushing it open and slipping it inside. Kon exchanged a look with Bart, but the window stayed open, so they both followed. Inside was . . . dark, and a little dingy. It wasn’t terribly well decorated, but it was definitely functional. There were a few clothes here and there, but other than that and the dishes on the counter, it was fairly clean. Tim pulled off his mask and turned to them once Kon had closed the window and the blinds.

Bart could see pain behind his eyes.

“Are you hurt?” He asked immediately.

“I’m fine,” was the tense response, but Kon tilted his head.

“No, I can smell blood.”

They all but dragged Tim to the bathroom, sitting him on the counter top while they patched him up. The injury was nothing more than a good scrape on the arm, and had mostly stopped bleeding by now anyway, only restarted by them peeling off his shirt. He sat there and stared at the floor, not talking to either of them. But he kept glancing at Kon.

“I’m gonna go make something light to eat,” Bart said softly and stood up off the edge of the bath where he had been sitting and slipped past Kon, hoping that would give them some time to talk.

He just wanted his Robin back.

He quietly made them some cheese quesadillas because Tim had literally next to nothing in his fridge, and he could hear Kon and Tim talking, but couldn’t make out their voices. He just waited patiently. After a bit Kon came out and walked over, but Tim didn’t reappear. Kon came over and just slid his arms around Bart and gave a soft sigh.

“How is he?"

“Closed off? Defensive? Really fucked up? Pick a descriptive.”

Bart sighed and leaned back into him, staring at the cheese that had hit the hot skillet and was bubbling from heat.

After a moment, Kon stepped back and turned, and when Bart also turned to look, he saw the bathroom door start to open and Tim step out, wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, his hair pulled back into one of those half-buns. Everyone stood there and stared at each other, and then Kon laughed.

“Shut up!” Tim exclaimed, cheeks going pink.

“What just happened?”

“His stomach is rumbling. You made a good choice, deciding to cook.”

Bart grinned at Kon, and turned to flip the quesadilla, before going to get plates. Tim moved and slowly started pushing papers to one side of his small dining table in order to give them room to sit at it. Once food was ready and cut, Bart made them each three plates, and then sat at the table, Tim to his left, and Kon on his other side, and they fell back into awkward silence as they ate.

“So. . . What have you two been up to since you . . .” Tim trailed off awkwardly.

“Oh uh. . . I dunno, I guess I’ve been talking with the Kent’s more, and Clark. . . we’ve been. . . just getting closer?”

Tim nodded.

“I’ve been doing school mostly. It’s just. . . weird, ya know, because like, it seems like people don’t know who I really am? Or they don’t know I was gone? I dunno, I guess the Speedforce is probably protecting me or something.”

"Yeah that's weird, I've been wondering why that's the case because like . . . They revealed your identity in your . . . so why wouldn't people remember. . . "

"Yeah. . . Also like, I had a boyfriend for a while. Do you remember that? Did you ever meet him?"

Tim shook his head.

"Yeah, so I dated this guy for a while but now he just . . . Doesn't exist? I can't find him anywhere."

Tim made a little grunting noise and reached for a notepad.

"What's his name?"

"Griffin Gray. It's . . . It's okay, you don't need to look for him, we broke up before I-" Bart cut himself off. "And he wasn't my soulmate anyway, so it's okay."

Tim just hummed and continued writing.

"And where were you two living?"

"Keystone."

More nodding, then he pushed the notepad aside and returned to eating. Silence fell back over them.

"Hey, Tim."

"Hm?"

"We were going to go see that new movie Friday . . . Do you want to come with?" Conner asked, turning to face him a little better.

Tim looked up, then between the two of them.

"What time?"

"Like, seven?"

"I probably can't, I have wor-"

"We can come up here!" Bart exclaimed quickly. "I mean, we have super powers, you don't. . . It makes more sense."

Tim turned his gaze to Bart, and sat there, just looking at him for a moment. Long enough that it got a little awkward.

"Sure. Find out what time the showings are and text me."

"Uh. . . What's your current number?"

" . . . That would probably help."

They all quickly exchanged new phone numbers, and once more fell to silence, tension thick in the room. Finally Kon cleared his throat and looked at Tim.

"How have you been, Tim?"

"Eh. Yeah I'm fine."

"Not to be rude but uh . . . Bullshit."

"Huh?"

Kon waved vaguely around the apartment. "Bullshit. Are you at least . . . " He stopped and shook his head. "I know you've been through a lot of shit. Do you have someone to talk to about all that?"

"Yeah I do I've got . . . " There was a sad pause here. "Bruce and Steph and a couple others."

Conner made an uh huh noise.

"Tim," Bart started, reaching over the table and grabbing his hand, not letting him pull it away.

His hand was rough and calloused and a little sweaty.

"We're just worried about you, okay? We both know that it's weird for you, us being back here. But you . . . We all need to talk about it. We can't just let it become some taboo subject. It was something serious and major that happened and we're all messed up from it."

Tim swallowed, and even squeezed Bart's hand a bit.

"Okay? So. . . So you don't have to talk to us about it. But please, talk to someone. Please don't push away anymore. We miss you. _I_ miss you."

Tim just nodded a bit, but Bart could tell from the look in his eyes he wasn't going to.

"Tim. Promise me."

"Bart-"

"Swear it on your soulmate."

Tim snorted softly and closed his eyes, tilting his head down towards the table.

"I think I should tell you two something."

Kon and Bart exchanged a confused look, but neither one spoke. Tim took a breath, then started speaking.

"When . . . When you two died, I started aging. I hadn't been aging for a few years, more or less stuck at fifteen." 

Bart felt the breath sucked out of him, and he looked between them both.

"Wait but I came back, did you-"

Tim shook his head, glancing up at him.

"But . . . You weren't exactly _you_ either, were you? And you weren't back long enough to have really noticed."

Bart frowned, he made a good point. Tim sighed and pulled his hand away to rub his face.

"So, I don't know who, but I know it's one of you two. . . So, can you see part of why I had to avoid you? I couldn't . . . Couldn't pick between my two best friends."

Kon and Bart just looked at each other.

"Tim . . . Tim we don't even know if I have a soulmate," Kon said softly. He slid out of his chair and knelt next to Tim, reaching out and touching his arm. "But we do know you and Bart each have one."

"Kon, you can't-"

Kon just smiled sadly. "I'd rather watch my two best friends get to be happy together, okay, Tim?"

"But Kon-"

Bart felt something inside of him crying out, mourning, sobbing at the idea of Kon not being by his side too.

"Kon-" he breathed out, looking down at the clone.

Kon turned his sad smile to the ginger.

"I'll let you guys talk-"

"No!"

Bart jumped up and moved to intercept Kon, pushing him back down.

"You're both idiots."

"Huh?"

"I just figured it out. These dumb feelings of mine."

They both blinked up at him, twin expressions of confusion.

"Kon. I'm in love with you," Bart said, confidently, never more sure of anything in his life.

Kon's eyes went wide and he looked up at Tim, clearly startled.

"Bart, I-"

Bart held up a hand to silence him, and looked at Tim.

"But I think we're soulmates too."

"What makes you think that?" Tim was closed off. Cold and calculating, more Robin- Red Robin now then Tim Drake.

"Because I . . . " Bart scowled, turning to pace, trying to figure out how to get the words from his brain, the feelings from his heart, out through his mouth. 

They just watched patiently, knowing how Bart worked by now.

"I've always felt connected to you. Like . . . Like there was something more we were destined for. Like, I can't explain it, but ever since I met you on that dumb ski trip, I've always felt like I _needed_ to be around you."

They both looked from Bart, to each other, then back at Bart, and Kon gave a soft smile.

"Okay I'm glad I'm not crazy then."

"Huh?" Tim asked, as Kon stood back up.

Kon walked over, hugging Bart tightly.

"I've felt the same way, towards you two. I've always felt connected . . . Like there was this rope tied around my spine, tugging me towards both of you." He turned back to Tim, not speaking for a moment. "God, Tim, I'm-"

"Wait. Shush."

Tim held up his hand, and they both audibly clicked their jaws shut. Their leader had given a command, of course they'd listen. He frowned, laced his fingers together, and rested his chin on his thumb. They waited.

Silence continued.

Then, finally, he spoke.

"You really think it is possible for someone to have two soulmates?"

"Sure, why not?" Conner said, shrugging. "Doesn't seem that far fetched."

"And you two really think . . . That we're all . . . "

Kon and Bart exchanged a look, and then nodded.

"Yeah?"

Tim made a little humming noise, then stood.

"I need to sleep on this. I'll see you two on Friday."

He walked away, down a little hallway, and neither of them moved, just looked from each other, to the doorway, then back. Then Bart giggled and stepped forwards, leaning into Kon.

"Wow that really just happened."

"God I hope we're right."

Bart hummed. Kon kissed the top of his head, and Bart smiled into his shirt.

"So . . . You're really in love with me?"

"Yeah? I thought . . . I thought that was obvious?"

"I mean a little, but I wasn't sure."

Bart snorted lightly, and looked up at him. Kon smiled softly down at him. 

"It's true though."

Kon's smile grew a bit. "I know."

With that, he leaned down, and gently kissed Bart, a hand coming up to rest on his neck, thumb on his cheek. Bart pushed up on his tiptoes, arms going over Kon's shoulders. It was soft and timid, with every bit of the nervousness of a first kiss with someone you really liked.

Kon pulled away first, grinning at Bart. "We should probably get out of Tim's apartment."

"Probably." Bart giggled.

They slipped out the window, closing it firmly behind them, and said goodbye on the fire escape with another soft kiss.  
  
  


Friday was accompanied by another major crisis in Gotham, so Tim had to call off, and they didn't hear anything from him other than a confirmation that he was alive on Saturday. For three days after that text they didn’t hear anything from him. And then randomly, they got a group text from him, asking if they wanted to come over for dinner. They had immediately said yes, on the one condition that Tim wasn’t the one cooking. 

So Thursday evening, they got ready and met at Tim’s apartment, actually using the front door this time. Bart was there before Kon, and when he walked in, the smell of lasagna hit him.

“Whoa, I thought you said you weren’t cooking?”

“I’m not,” Tim said with a small laugh. “You just missed Alfred.”

“Oooh, that makes sense.” Bart walked over to the oven and peaked in, grinning as his mouth started watering. “This smells so good.”

“Yeah. It should be. You know how Alfred is.”

Bart nodded his confirmation and looked around the apartment. It was a lot cleaner and brighter than the last time he was here, and Tim was a lot cleaner then the last time he was here. His hair was clean, and from where it had been tucked behind his ears, it had curled slightly. He was still wearing what was probably work clothes, brown pants and a cream, tight fitting turtleneck. And he was smiling. Smiling at Bart.

Bart smiled back.

“How was your day?” Bart asked, stepping closer.

Tim stepped in, after a moment of hesitation, and hugged him.

“It was pretty good. We had some meetings, still working towards transfering most of the CEO work back over to Bruce,” Tim said with a small shrug as he stepped back again.

“What, you don’t want to keep being a teenage CEO?”

“Preferably, no.”

Bart chuckled. “I mean, that’s understandable. Are you done with school then?”

“Yeah, I took some tests to get my GED and I’m done.”

“Huh, Nice. I’m jealous.”

Tim chuckled, stepping away as the oven started beeping. He grabbed some oven mitts and quickly pulled out a big tray of lasagna, as well as a tray of Texas Toast. Bart’s stomach grumbled in anticipation. There was a knock at the door, and Tim looked up, busy sprinkling more cheese on the lasagna.

“Can you get that? It’s probably Kon.”

Bart nodded and zipped over, pulling the door open, to discover that it was in fact Kon outside the door. He grinned the moment he saw the ginger.

“Hey there, Bart.”

“Hi, Kon!”

Bart got a kiss on the cheek and a hug before Kon stepped inside, letting him shut the door as he walked over to Tim. Bart watched them embrace and share a quick greeting, and could help but smile. It was clear Tim was wary around them still, but he was _trying_ and Bart was over the moon about that.

“I thought we told you no cooking,” Kon said, eyeing the lasagna Tim was putting back in.

“You did. I didn’t bake! Alfred was here a little bit ago, he did all this and just left me instructions when to take things out.”

Tim picked up and waved a sheet of paper. Kon snatched it and read over it, snickering the whole time, he shook his head, grinning at Tim.

“You really cared about this, huh?”

“Of course I did!” Tim exclaimed, then his cheeks went pink. “Uh. . . What do you two want to drink?”

After a bit, dinner was ready, and they were all sat at the, now clean, table, chowing down on steaming plates of lasagna, Tim watching in horror with how much Bart and Kon ate.

“I forgot about this,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“Forgot about what?” Bart asked, after gulping down his mouthful of lasagna.

“The whole. . . “ Tim waved at their plates. “Food intake. You two are gonna eat me out of house and home, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Kon grinned at him.

Despite the insane quantities of food, Kon and Bart both had fairly good table manners, so it took them a lot longer to eat then it would when they were alone. After, they helped clean up the kitchen, and then found themselves crashing on the sectional in the living room. Only the second they sat down, Tim immediately stood up again. He stepped around the coffee table and faced them.

“Okay. I have to tell you guys something, the reason why I called you two down- or well, up here.”

Kon frowned and leaned forwards, forearms on his knees. “What’s up?”

“I’ve been thinking . . . a lot, about our conversation last week,” he paused, and neither of them dared to interrupt. “About how I feel about you two. . . and- and about how I don’t ever want to be without you.”

Bart’s heart leapt into his throat, but he waited patiently. Well, as patiently as he could. He may have started vibrating a bit.

“I don’t . . . I don’t know how having two soulmates works, apparently it’s more common than I thought. But . . . If we’re right. . . Then I want to try it. I want to be with you two. Both of you.”

At this, Bart jumped up and dashed over, throwing his arms around Tim and hugging him tightly. Tim grunted slightly, but hugged him back, pressing his face against the side of Bart’s head. Then he pulled away, pushing Bart back slightly.

“But uh. . . I’ve never . . . with guys-”

“Tim.” Kon was right behind them now. “We can take things at whatever pace you need, okay? I don’t have that much experience here either, but we’ll take things one day at a time."

Tim smiled, nodding slightly, and looking between them. Kon stepped in and hugged him as well. But then Bart had a thought.

“What happens. . . What happens if we find out we’re not soulmates?” he asked softly.

“Then we’ll handle that when we get there,” Kon reassured. “For now, let's just focus on the dating aspect. One day at time.”

“One day at a time,” Tim agreed, holding out an arm for Bart, who immediately joined the little group hug.

Their group hug migrated to the sofa, which then just turned into laying on Kon, who seemed perfectly content with this. And Bart? Bart couldn’t be happier. It might be a rough road from here out. It would definitely be fraught with peril, injuries, and maybe even death. But if Bart had his soulmates, his two best friends in the whole world by his side? He would face that danger with a smile, because they were worth it. This. _This_ was worth it.

"I missed you guys," Tim murmured softly.

"We missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'll figure out another way to end these prompts.


	5. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gotham gets shut down by the Pandemic, and the Batman gets grounded by the Justice League, Tim finds himself alone in his apartment, looking at months spending his time this way, if he decides not to go to the Manor to be with his family.  
> Until his boyfriends show up.
> 
> Characters: Tim Drake, Conner Kent, Bart Allen, Dick Grayson
> 
> Tags: Quarantine, Pandemic, Covid-19 referenced, established relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a prompt I wrote for UnknownUnseenUnheard but revamped for this prompt week! Enjoy!

_ You can't come over tomorrow. _

_ ~ what do you mean? "Can't"? _

_ Gotham is on quarantine. Mandatory. Only medical personel allowed out. Hell, even the JL grounded us. _

_ \- I'm seeing can't, but hearing "help me please" _

_ guys. This is serious. _

_ \- for you, maybe. Timmie, we can't get sick from Covid. Kon is alien, and my metabolism is just too fast for it. _

_ Bart.. _

_ ~ he's right, Tim. _

_ Do not encourage him, Kon. _

_ you two are not allowed to come. _

Tim sighed, staring at his laptop monitor. He had been stuck in quarantine for several days now. Alone in his apartment. He could probably suit up and hightail it across town to get to the manor if he wanted, but being quarantined alone sounded far more appealing then bring quarantined in the manor with his siblings. Dick would probably drag him into nightly board (read: bored) games, Bruce would be constantly trying to bond, Damian would probably never stop insulting him. Duke and Cass would probably be fine, but Duke was easily roped into Dick's shenanigans, and Cass had that habit of creeping up on you.

No. Tim would survive being stuck alone, working on case files and reading news headlines. Today's news was singing the praises of Wayne Enterprises for their massive donations to research centers, the city, and for them paying for housing and healthcare for homeless. They were also praising Bruce for personally paying for the Covid testing and for paying for food and housing costs for those who couldn't afford it. Bruce had enough money to do so, so he might as well, right?

Amusingly, Tim had seen a headline from Star City about Red Hood and Arsenal highjacking a supply truck full of toilet paper and medical supplies and redistributing it among the poor and homeless, as well as stealing from some stores and making care packages for the homeless.

But now, his idiot boyfriends, severely upsetted by the fact that their Thursday date night had been cancelled, were texting and calling him non-stop, trying to convince him to let them come, finding out if he needed anything ("do you have food?" "Yes, Kon." "I'm talking real food, Tim. Not some Rice Krispies and a few boxes of cereal." "Conner."), and constantly fretting over him. Did he mention they kept whining about missing date night? Well they did. Even the suggestion that they could still hang out with each other didn't appease them. ("But we need our Robin! Our birdie!")

Tim Drake was a smart man. He was a good detective. If he had been at the manor, he'd probably be working with Bruce to develop faster testing, or figure out cures. But what Tim forgot, is how truly, truly, dumb his boyfriends are.

So he really shouldn't have been surprised to hear his door open on Thursday evening.

But yet, he was.

He shot up off his sofa, spinning towards the door. He hadn't changed in a day, and probably hadn't showered in three. His apartment was a mess and honestly he didn't remember what he had for breakfast that day. But yet he grabbed the nearest thing to him, an empty metal waterbottle, and brandished it as a weapon.

"Oh, I'm so scared," a chipper voice said, with a laugh.

"Bart?!" Tim exclaimed, half in shock and anger.

Standing in the entry way of his apartment was Bart Allen and Conner Kent. Conner was carrying several bags of groceries, and Bart had a couple jugs of milk and juice.

"What are you two doing?!" Tim hissed, glaring.

"Uh, visiting, duh?"

Bart zipped to the fridge, putting up his jugs, and then dumping a backpack that Tim hadn't noticed earlier onto the floor.

"Bart," Tim said, his tone dropping to his more commanding, Robin voice.

He noted Kon was also carrying a duffel bag. The man just smiled and then turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Nonono, I know what's going on here, you two aren't staying."

"Why not? We can't get it, and you're just gonna . . ." Bart motioned at the messy living room. "Besides, what if we quarantine ourselves with you."

"Well, because! Because. . . " Tim scowled at him.

He was starting to lose his energy to argue. And he was getting pretty lonely. And this . . . He wasn't wrong either. They could just quarantine together. . . 

"And also, now if you need something, one of us can just zip over to metropolis and pick it up, or go do laundry at Clark and Lo's," Kon called from the kitchen.

"And if you do get sick! You'll have us to look after you!" Bart exclaimed, zipping over and kissing Tim before he could protest.

Tim glared at him from just a few inches away, then at Conner, who had moved to the doorway. They both just grinned at him.

"Fine. Fine! You can stay!" He exclaimed, defeated.

Bart whooped and kissed Tim again.

"Okay, first things first. You need to take a shower, man," Bart told him, wrinkling his nose. "Or else no cuddles."

Tim, touch starved as always, found himself immediately hating that idea.

"Also, we need to clean this place up. So, you go shower and brush your teeth and shave and stuff - or don't shave - and Kon and I will clean up and start supper!"

Tim huffed at him, but obeyed, heading towards the bathroom, stopping by Conner first to give him a quick kiss. Kon just grinned and pulled him in close, tweaking Tim's nose before kissing him. Then he shoved Tim towards the bathroom.

He went through the bedroom first, snagging some clean clothes, and then went into the bathroom. He quickly stripped and showered, making sure to clean his hair thoroughly, he shaved when he got out, and quickly brushed his teeth as instructed, because frankly, he didn't remember the last time he had done that and didn't want to make his boyfriends deal with that. 

When he got back out, admittedly feeling a little better, he noted Bart and Kon's bags on his bed. He just sighed and shook his head, walking back to the main room. He could already smell the tomatoey scents of Italian food, and wondered what all those two had actually brought with them. There was some form of pop music playing, and he could hear Bart happily singing along to it, Kon chiming in occasionally with the choruses. Tim chuckled and looked around the living room. 

They had cleaned up trash and dishes and fixed the pillows on the sofa. The curtains had been opened, and a candle was burning on the coffee table and all the glasses and mugs and plates had been removed. Tim walked over and leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching Bart dart around and cook, while Kon washed dishes.

"This that hot girl bummer anthem. Turn it up and throw a tantrum~" Bart sang, doing a little dance as he darted from the fridge back to the stove, throwing a few things into a sauce.

"What are you making?" Tim asked softly, but they both heard him.

"Hey! He's clean!" Bart announced cheerfully. "And I am making lasagna! Max's special recipe."

Tim hummed in response, grinning back at the speedster.

"So are you two going to eat me out of house and home by the end of tomorrow, or?"

Kon shot Tim a smirk. "Depends."

"Ugh, Kent! I meant food!"

Conner laughed, rinsing one last dish before drying his hands, walking over and pulling Tim up against his front.

"I never said that wasn't what I meant, did I?"

"No. . . But with you there's always some kind of innuendo."

Kon huffed in mock annoyance, before ducking his head and gently kissing Tim a few times. Tim tilted his face up and obliged, wrapping his arms around Kon's neck.

"I missed you," Kon mumbled lightly, his hands sneaking up Tim's soft cotton shirt that may or may not have belonged to Kon at some point.

"I missed you too," Tim responded instinctually, not really realizing exactly how true that was.

"Then why didn't you let us come sooner?" Bart's voice asked and then he was slipping between their arms, sandwiching himself between them.

Tim laughed, giving the pouting Bart a few kisses, turning him from pouty Bart to smiley Bart.

"Because I didn't want you guys getting sick."

"Tim we literally can't."

"Did you confirm that?"

"Yeah. I called Lex and asked. And you know as well as I do that Bart can't get sick from these things."

Tim sighed, looking down at Bart, then up at Kon. "Well either way, it's too late now."

Once the lasagna was in the oven, Bart made Tim help him finish cleaning, sweeping floors and dusting things, meanwhile Kon just sat by and gave unhelpful commentary and got occasionally whacked with cleaning supplies. Once the apartment was properly cleaned, and feeling much better, they decided to properly move Bart and Kon into Tim's room, even though they had stated they'd probably be leaving to get more clothes and such. And probably their dogs. 

Tim sat on his bed and watched them unpack bathroom supplies and clothes and other various personal items. Phone chargers got plugged in his few remaining wall outlets and things got shoved into previously neat areas.

"Were you really gonna stay here all by your lonesome?" Bart asked, flopping down onto the bed next to Tim and idly bumping his thigh with his knee.

"It wouldn't have been forever, Bart. I was probably gonna go to the manor eventually."

"Ew, and be around your brothers?"

"They are my family, Bart."

"I know but still. . . "

Tim chuckled and shook his head fondly, moving to lay partially over Bart and softly kiss him.

"Wait, is Keystone even in quarantine yet?"

"Uhhh." Bart grinned sheepishly.

"Bartholomew!"

Bart just giggled a little. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to come too!"

Tim just shook his head and then dropped it to Bart's chest, laying on him and listening to his breathing.

"Hey, this looks like a cuddle pile in the making."

Both of them groaned when Kon flopped - gently - on top of Tim. 

"Kon you big lug! Get off!" Tim whined, pushing up on his hands and knees, trying to dislodge Kon, who didn't move.

"Why, I thought you liked cuddle piles?" Kon giggled out, nuzzling at Tim's neck and causing him to squeak.

"Not when I'm being squished!"

Kon gave an over dramatic groan, but moved, rolling and pulling them both on top of him. It took a bit of squirming before they were comfortable, one on either side of Kon, heads on his shoulder, hands clasped on top of his stomach. They laid there and chatted idly, with no concern for anything that might interrupt their lives.

"Bart the oven is going off."

And just like that, Bart was gone. A couple seconds passed, then he was back, snuggling right up against Kon again.

"Where were we?"

Both Kon and Tim just started laughing.

Once dinner was ready, they sat on the sofa and binged a couple episodes of  _ Broadchurch  _ before settling into another cuddle pile. Their default form was cuddle pile. Then eventually Bart got bored with sitting still, so they turned on Mario Kart, played a few normal rounds to watch Kon and Bart suffer, then Tim turned on the mod he had made to make the game go super fast. 

He had learned not to watch the screen while this was happening. That's how you got eye damage.

"I'm gonna go do a little patrolling," Kon said, standing after Bart had beat him, again.

"Oh. Okay. Be careful, give a call if you need any help," Tim said, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah, if I need anything, I'll call Bart."

"Kon."

"Hey, you're grounded, remember?"

Tim sighed, stretching up so Kon could kiss him. Kon chuckled and did so, then bent over the back of the sofa to kiss Bart, before disappearing into the bedroom to change. Then he called a goodbye on the way out the window. Tim and Bart looked at each other.

"So what are we doing then?"

Tim shrugged vaguely and looked back at his laptop.

"Well I'm gonna keep playing my game then."

"Okay."

Bart left him alone for a solid twenty minutes, which was a bit of a record for him, then he was tugging on Tim's laptop, trying to steal it.

"Yes, Bart?"

"I wanna cuddle."

"Cuddle?"

Bart's silence cause Tim to look over, and found he was pouting. Tim chuckled and saved his files, setting the laptop on the floor, then moving so his back was on an armrest, and opened his arms for Bart. Bart practically dove forwards, laying between Tim's legs, head on his chest, arms around his stomach. Tim chuckled and adjusted a bit for his own comfort, then let himself relax with Bart.

Eventually they turned on a movie and just laid together, idly chatting. There would be plenty of time for work later, Tim decided. But for now, he'd spend time with Bart. He may be stuck with these two for months before restrictions laxed, but he would take every moment he could, just to spend time with them while he could.

Kon got back after a few hours, stumbling back through the window, and giving them a grin, but he didn't come over, just walked away into the bathroom, leaving the scent of soot and acid in his wake.

"He's stinky," Bart remarked, still laying on Tim's chest.

"Hmmn, stinky boy."

Bart sniggered. Tim had, at some point, set his laptop on Bart's ass and was still working. Was it the most effective or romantic? No. But Bart didn't mind and it was keeping Tim from getting bored. 

Then his phone started ringing.

"Bart, grab that for me please?"

Bart quickly grabbed the phone from the coffee table before immediately settling back into place.

"Yello?"

"Hey, Timmy."

"Hi Dick, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check in and see how things were going with you."

Tim glanced down at Bart.

"I'm okay."

"Yeah? Just hanging out and working on cases, I assume?"

"Yeah, I'm working on that March case."

Dick hummed from across the line.

"Well, are you sure you don't want to come to the manor?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Honestly I'm surprised you're there. I thought you'd be with Wally?"

There was a pause. 

"I was going to, but he got directly exposed the day before he was supposed to come down, and he didn't want to risk it until he discovered if speedsters could actually catch it."

"Hmmn, I have it on good authority they can't."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"They're there with you, aren't they?"

Tim just grinned, even though Dick couldn't see it. His brother laughed.

"Tim, you scoundrel."

"Listen, I told them no, they wouldn't listen to me, and then when they showed up, it was too late because Bart like, immediately kissed me."

"Hell yeah I did."

Dick just laughed again. Tim could envision him fondly shaking his head.

"So, I'll let you go then, I'm sure you guys have some catching up to do, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my god, shut up," Tim laughed out, even as he started playing with Bart's hair.

"Just speaking the truth!"

"Goodbye, Dick."

"Bye, Timmy! Love you, stay safe!"

"You too!"

Tim hung up the phone and let it fall to the ground beside the sofa.

"Oh good, you're off. I didn't want to come do this with your brother still on the phone."

Tim tilted his head back to see a shirtless Kon standing over him, grinning, hair still dripping slightly from his shower. He bent down and deeply kissed Tim. Tim gave a surprised noise and reached a hand up, resting it on Kon's jaw. When he pulled away, leaving Tim breathless, he just grinned mischievously, then moved so he was closer to Bart.

"Bartie."

"Hmmn?" When the ginger picked his head up, Kon kissed him the same.

Bart just grinned at him after, and put his head back on Tim's chest.

"Do you guys want a snack, because I'm starving."

Tim watched Kon walk away, and just had to laugh.

It was lucky the three of them were huge cuddlers, because otherwise they would not have fit in Tim's queen sized bed. Not with Kon's huge shoulders. After their snacks, Bart had to literally steal Tim's laptop, and then Kon decided to carry him to the bathroom to get ready for bed, instead of just letting him walk.

As the three of them laid in bed, a few minutes later, more focused on lazily kissing then actually sleeping, Tim decided that if he was going to be quarantined anywhere, being in his apartment with his amazing, dumb, loving boyfriends couldn't be the worst solution. And it was, by far, preferable over going to the manor. So he would happily keep his mouth shut and let them fret over him. Because he loved them. And they loved him.


	6. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff and wishful projection. 
> 
> Characters: Conner Kent, Tim Drake, Bart Allen
> 
> Tags: Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize most of these prompts I've done could have been considered "Domestic Bliss" But listen, I want soft things for these boys. They deserve it.

Kon woke up to an emptier bed than usual. Usually by the time he woke up, at least Tim was still snuggled up to him, and nearly sixty percent of the time, Bart was also splayed over him, half on Tim as well.

Most people didn't believe that they could actually sleep in a pile like that, but they did. Kon loved the weight of having them on top of him, just breathing softly. He could wrap his arms around them and keep them safe. 

But this morning the bed was empty, and he looked over to the clock to see that it was eight fifteen am. He scowled at the digital display, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He was pretty sure that Tim and Bart had fallen asleep in a heap on him last night, so where were they now? Maybe a case had come up . . . But they would have woken him up if that was the case.

With a soft sigh, he pushed himself up out of bed, snagging a pair of sweatpants from the floor and pulling them on, nearly tripping and falling as the hems caught on his feet. Then, shirtless, he shuffled out of the bedroom of Tim's apartment, out into the main part, reaching out with his senses, trying to find his boyfriends.

He could hear them in the kitchen, giggling over something.

"Are you gonna come back tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so? I haven't been told that I need to come back by anyone, so I'll probably hang out with you here in Gotham."

"Amazing. Do you think we can convince Kon to stay?"

"Tim, you could literally breathe at Kon and he'd be convinced to do anything for you."

"Now that ain't quite true."

They laughed slightly and went suspiciously quiet. Kon poked his head around the corner and found Tim with Bart pushed against the counter, kissing him softly. Pancakes were frying on the stove, a considerable stack already built up next to it. Coffee was cheerfully brewing away, filling the whole room with a pretty smell.

"Were you two just gonna let me sleep all morning?"

They pulled away from each other and looked up at Kon, both looking surprised.

"Hey!"

"Good morning, handsome," Bart greeted with a grin, arms still over Tim's shoulders.

"Your pancakes are gonna burn, angel."

"Oh shit."

Kon laughed as Bart zipped over and quickly flipped them. Tim walked over, putting his arms around Kon's chest and hugging him tightly. Kon ducked his head down and pressed his nose into Tim's hair. It was still damp from his shower, his mint and rosemary shampoo as pungent and amazing as ever.

They hugged for a moment before Tim pulled back and kissed his jaw. 

"You're going to work?" Kon asked, noting Tim's button down and slacks.

"Yeah, Bruce needed me for a few things."

Kon pouted, giving Tim his best sleepy puppy dog look.

"Aww, you poor darling," Tim said with a laugh, reaching up and running his knuckles against Kon's scruff. "Besides, aren't you going to be going to Metropolis?"

"Maaaaybbeeeee. But maybe not if Bart is staying here."

Tim rolled his eyes, tweaking Kon's nose before stepping back.

"Oh, sweet, we can stay in and watch shitty movies and make out all day," Bart exclaimed, putting a few more pancakes on an already perilous tower of bready discs.

"Hey wait-"

Kon laughed as Tim gave him a dirty look while pouring a cup of coffee. He offered the cup, some assorted mug they had with a Star Wars reference on it, to Kon, who grinned and took it, along with a kiss, before going and sweetening it with some creamer.

He turned and hopped up on the counter, sitting and watching the other two. Bart's auburn hair was stuck up in an untamed poof, and he was just wearing one of Kon's shirts and a pair of boxers, padding around barefoot and pantsless as he cooked them breakfast. This was such a normal sight, Kon wasn't even phased. 

Tim, in a near contrast to Bart's unkempt, comfy outfit, was wearing a dark blue suit with a white button down, his chin length hair tucked back behind his ears, curling up around them. He was clean shaven and wearing a bit of makeup, looking beautifully put together.

Kon just sat there and sipped his coffee and watched the two interact, Tim cleaning up after Bart as he went. Then they sat down at the kitchen table together, eating and chatting until Tim was rushing out the door, giving both a quick kiss, running out, then immediately coming back because he forgot his bag, then running out again.

Bart and Kon cleaned up, Bart went for a run while Kon took a shower, then they did exactly as they told Tim. They laid on the sofa, Bart in Kon's lap, and watched a couple dumb Hallmark movies, both of them taking turns napping. Lazy days were nice.

They went and got takeout for dinner and walked in the front door less than five minutes after Tim, who had already changed and was sprawled out on the sofa waiting for them.

Later, they were curled up on the sofa together, Bart's head in Tim's lap, Tim leaned back into Kon's side. They were pretty lucky Tim's sofa was as big as it was, or else this whole poly dating thing would have involved a lot more bickering over sofa positions. Tim was idly twirling his fingers in Bart's hair, watching the end of their dumb movie, and Kon couldn't help but grin, because they had gotten Tim to put down his tablet, and had gotten him to take the night off, trusting his family to take care of Gotham. It was going to be a good evening. Just the three of them, no patrols, no cities to save. No one else. And Kon wouldn't trade this moment for anything.


	7. Roomates/Only One Bed/Creators Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Core Four decide to move in together, just for sake of convenience. It does help that three of them are dating, and Cassie is just honestly just here for the cheap rent.
> 
> Characters: Tim Drake, Bart Allen, Conner Kent, Cassie Sandsmark.
> 
> Tags: Trans!Tim, Nonbinary!Bart, roommates, only one bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written for Hyperactive-Lectiophile on tumblr!

"Okay! This is the last box from the truck!"

"What is it?"

"I dunno, it's Bart's, and I can't read their handwriting."

Tim walked over, looking at the cardboard box in Kon's hands, tilting his head to read the label.

"Oh, it's like clothes and blankets," he said, pointing towards the stairs.

"Okay, where is Bart anyway?"

"They went to get dinner," Cassie responded, looking over from where she was rearranging the living room, with occasional input from Tim, who was setting up the wifi router, because that was the most important thing.

"Of course they did."

Kon carried the box into the bedroom, setting it down against the wall and then walking back out, over to Tim.

"What do you need, babe?"

"Uh, I don't know. Ask Cassie," Tim responded, barely looking up.

"How about you go start assembling the table, lord knows we'll need that first."

"Yes ma'am."

Kon followed orders and walked into the kitchen, finding the kitchen table that had been disassembled when it was delivered. He found the toolbag and sat down, starting to piece it together.

The four of them, Tim, Kon, Bart, and Cassie had all decided to move in together, and after much debating, they ended up settling in San Francisco, because they were close to base, and Kon and Tim were both going to a college there. The apartment they got, mostly thanks to Tim, was huge, two floors, three bedrooms and three bathrooms. Now you may be thinking, three bedrooms isn't really enough for four people! And you're correct, however, three of those four were hopelessly in love and were all snuggle bugs, so all they needed was a big bed and they were set. Cassie was not involved in this relationship, but still loved her dumb best friends, and was more then happy to move in with them when the invitation was offered.

"Hey! I'm back with food!"

A burst of red light zipped through the kitchen and take and bake pizza boxes were left on the counter in its wake.

"Bart!" An alarmed shout echoed from Tim, followed by a dull thud.

"Bart!" Cassie's was more of an amused complaint.

Then the red streak was back, plopping itself down in Kon's lap.

"Hi!"

"Hello angel," Conner replied, amusedly, he set down his tools and wrapped his arms around Bart, hugging them tightly.

"Watcha working on?"

"The table. Cassie wanted to be able to actually eat like civilized people."

"Does she even know us?"

Conner laughed, kissing Bart's cheek.

"Why don't you start unpacking the dishes?"

"Okay!"

Bart jumped off, and ran away to snag a box. They started unpacking them at what seemed like a hazardous speed, but Kon knew they were being careful. He just returned to attaching the base of the table, making sure it was tight before standing and setting it up, placing the chairs around it and then gathering his tools.

"Aww, hey, guys come here!" Cassie called.

When Kon and Bart entered the living room, she was in one of Tim's boxes, pulling out pictures and other decorations.

"Look at how tiny we were!" She exclaimed, holding up a couple pictures.

The first few were of them when they had just started Young Justice, just the four of them. Bart, still absolutely tiny, was even smaller, they looked like an actual child next to Kon in all the photos.

"And look at this one!"

She held up a photo of Tim and Bruce, both in formal wear, Tim with his hair recently cut short for the first time, and properly fitted in his first suit.

"Oh my God."

Kon snatched it, staring at tiny Tim. "Babe! Look at you!"

"Kon," Tim whined, grabbing at it.

Bart snatched it and zipped across the room.

"Look at the tiny closeted baby," Bart cooed, grinning with glee.

"Oh like you were any better!"

"And besides, he had literally just came out?" Kon said with a laugh, walking towards the box to look at more photos.

"Yeah as trans! Not as gay though."

Tim lunged and snatched it. "If you two are done in the kitchen, why don't you go start unpacking your clothes and stuff."

"Okay!" Bart zipped over and jumped up on Kon's back. "Let's go!"

Kon laughed, carrying Bart upstairs. They got through all of one box of Kon's clothes before Bart kept pulling them on and causing Kon to simultaneously get annoyed and laugh. About the time Bart had four or five of his shirts and hoodies on, Kon grabbed them and pinned them to the bare mattress, kissing them and then pulling off a shirt, kissing them again, and then pulling off one more, doing this until he reached Bart's original shirt.

"You're forgetting one," Bart said with an impish grin.

"No."

They both looked up to Tim who was standing in the doorway, shaking his head.

"I knew you guys wouldn't get any actual work done."

"I think he's jealous," Bart whispered, grinning still.

"I'm not- no. Can we just actually unpack?" Tim asked, sentences a little clipped, less amused then he usually was by their shenanigans.

"Baby, are you stressed?" Kon asked, not moving from his position, holding Bart down.

"A little okay?"

"Okay."

So they obeyed orders and started nicely unpacking, hanging up clothes or putting them in the dresser, while Tim went about making the bed, getting the sheets all smooth and nice and arranging the obscene amount of pillows. By the time they had gotten mostly done with Bart's stuff, they had gotten bored and zipped downstairs to annoy Cassie.

"You guys have too many clothes," Tim said with a huff, looking at the mostly full dressers.

"You say as if my clothing is not going to be stolen by both of you. Besides, most your clothes hang up."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Come here, Tim, take a breather."

Kon reached out, grabbing Tim and pulling him with his TTK, until he could physically grab his wrist and pull him down onto his lap.

"It'll be okay. We don't have to unpack everything now, yeah? All your books and stuff can stay in their boxes for the day, we can do those tomorrow."

"I just don't like things feeling incomplete," Tim sighed out, glancing away.

"It'll be fine. It'll give you something to do when you're struggling with insomnia," Kon promised, kissing him, a hand sliding up under his shirt, fingers brushing over layers of scars hidden there, two particular scars far more important than others.

Tim sighed and pulled away, plopping his head down on Kon's shoulder.

"I'm tired."

"I know."

Conner gently rubbed his back, resting their heads together.

"What else absolutely needs done?" Conner asked.

"The bathroom, and I need to get my clothes out so they don't wrinkle even more."

"Okay. I'll go do the bathroom, you do your clothes and then we should eat."

Tim nodded in agreement. He pulled away, kissed Conner lightly and then sliding off his lap, turning and starting to pull clothes out of boxes, and hanging or folding them as appropriate. Kon made his way into their bathroom, finding the one box of supplies for it and starting to unpack it, putting all the appropriate supplies in their places. They all had their various bathroom routine type things that were in little travel type bags, that he just set on the counter and left alone for now.

He got done before Tim, so he went to the kitchen and turned on the oven.

"Watcha doing?"

Kon jumped and looked over at Bart who appeared next to him.

"Starting dinner."

"Oh! Good I'm hungry."

"Bart, you're always hungry," Cassie said, walking in.

"I knowwwww," they whined, dramatically throwing themself at Kon, who laughed and easily caught them.

"I vote after dinner we go get some groceries," she said, looking at their barren fridge.

"Why don't you take Tim with you?" Kon suggested. "He's getting pretty stressed. Bart and me will stay here and finish unpacking the kitchen."

"Is he okay?"

"I think so, I dunno, I didn't press him too much."

Cassie nodded. "I'm gonna go unpack my things, don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

"Okay."

"We won't!"

Bart squirmed until they could slide out of Kon's arms. "I'm gonna go set up the PlayStation."

So Kon was left alone in the kitchen. He waited for the oven to heat up and then put the pizza's in. Tim came down at some point, unsurprisingly wearing Kon's previously discarded hoodie. He went and curled up with Bart on their huge sofa, Kon smiled at them softly, standing in the doorway and watching as Bart played The Outer World's, their head against Tim's chest, whose arms were wrapped around them.

"Watch your left," Tim murmured softly, nose pressed into Bart's hair.

"I see it," came the equally soft response.

Bart only ever seemed to slow down like this when Tim needed them like this. Kon knew bursts of energy would be coming later, but for now he'd enjoy this sweet moment.

Dinner was eaten with an episode of Queer Eye playing, and then Cassie managed to convince Tim to go shopping with her. As promised, Bart and Kon cleaned up from dinner and then finished putting away all the kitchen supplies. They then took the enormous amount of cardboard moving boxes to the nearest recycling station. When they got back to the apartment, they curled up on the sofa to wait for the other two to get back, turning on some evening crime show just for kicks.

Later that evening, after groceries got put away, and everyone had taken showers and gotten ready for bed, Kon found himself with the task of catching Bart, who had in fact, as predicted, gone spastic. Tim was already in bed, granted he was just working, but at least he was in bed. Kon tried to catch Bart, who kept phasing past him, for almost five minutes before he finally just immobilized them with his TTK and then scooped the limp speedster up, carrying them upstairs to their room. Cassie was in there, talking to Tim. Or more of talking at Tim.

"Konnnn," Bart whined, yet wasn't trying to struggle, Kon knew this because he was no longer having to restrain his datefriend.

"It's time to go to bed," Kon told them, gently laying them next to Tim.

"Only if Timmy comes to bed with us," Bart whined, flopping over against Tim.

"Bart, you know that's not fair to him," Kon said softly.

Bart just pouted up at Tim, getting in the way of his work until he had to look at the ginger. He just chuckled.

"I'll try."

"Yay!"

Cassie gently shoulder bumped Kon as she passed.

"Night guys! Don't get too wild!" She called with a giggle, waving over her shoulder.

"Night Cassie!" They all called together, watching her leave and shut the door.

Tim closed his laptop as Bart snuggled under the covers next to him, and Kon pulled off his hoodie, waiting for them both to be ready before flicking off the lights and getting in next to Bart. There was no hesitation to squish Bart in the middle of their cuddling.

"Night, Bart, night Tim," Kon murmured softly, giving them each a kiss.

"Night Kon," they both murmured back, more tired then either realized.

Kon just chuckled, throwing an arm across Bart until his hand was resting on Tim's waist. He heard Bart's breathing soften as they drifted off to sleep, but Tim stayed tightly curled around Bart for a while, indicating that he was still awake. Kon didn't try talking to him, knowing that this happened a lot and eventually he'd drift off or get up and go find work to do in another room. Kon did eventually drift off to sleep, but his dreams were full of nightmares and he kept waking up.

Unsurprisingly, one of the times when he woke up, he found Tim missing, but he didn't go searching, just moved to pull Bart closer to him again. The speedster immediately snuggled back into him, not disturbed at all by the shift in position. And Kon just slipped back into sleep as easily as he had woken from it.

The next morning he found that Tim had replaced Bart, snuggled up against him, face on Kon's bare chest. One arm was over his stomach, his leg over Kon's. It didn't seem very comfortable but Tim was sleeping peacefully, his cheek squished up by Kon's pec.

Kon chuckled to himself and carefully, using his TTK, moved Tim so he was laying on the mattress instead of his own body. He slipped out of the bed, leaving Tim with a kiss on the head, and then he headed out after grabbing his phone.

Downstairs, Cassie was already making breakfast. She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Kon, am I going to have to deal with you coming down shirtless every morning?"

"Maybe?" Kon grinned at her. "Where's Bart?"

"Out for a run, I think."

Kon hummed, pouring himself some coffee, then walking past Cassie and stealing a piece of bacon.

"Hey! Asshole!"

Conner just laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. She shook her head.

"How was the first night in the new bed?"

"Oh it was fine, I guess? Nightmares."

She hummed sympathetically and glanced over at him. 

"Did they others-?"

"I think Bart was out of it, but Tim was gone a lot."

"Checks out, I woke up at one point and saw some lights on out here, so he was probably working."

"Was anything else put up? He might have been unpacking," Kon asked with a chuckle.

"Didn't notice, just came right in here."

Kon and Cassie chatted for a bit while she made breakfast, just about random things while Kon checked all his phone notifications.

After a bit, Bart returned from their run, hot and sweaty and carrying fresh donuts. They just kissed Kon on the cheek, hip bumped Cassie and disappeared upstairs to take a shower. And when they returned, Tim was stumbling after them, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Hey! Good morning, handsome," Kon called, reaching out to tug Tim to him, pulling him close and pressing his head against Tim's chest.

Tim just rubbed his eyes and leaned into him, reaching a free hand up to run it through Kon's hair. He mumbled something that vaguely sounded like good morning, and Kon just chuckled.

"Bart, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get him some coffee?"

Bart quickly fetched Tim his lightly sweetened coffee in his favorite Nightwing mug, and Tim kissed the top of Kon's head before moving to sit at the table by himself, rubbing his eyes. Bart and Cassie quickly plated breakfast for everyone and they all started eating together for maybe the last time in a while. Cassie would be starting working here soon, Kon and Tim's college started in the next three weeks, and Bart was still trying to decide what they'd be doing. But eventually, adult life would catch up with them, and they'd be no better then their mentors.

So they took it nice and slow and enjoyed their breakfast together.

The rest of their day was slow and easy and was mostly just more unpacking. They met the other Teen Titans at the base for dinner, and spent all evening with them.

And the next morning, when Kon woke up to the sound of sirens, Bart and Tim were on the other side the bed, tangled together, peacefully sleeping through the wailing. Kon just smiled and got up, quietly changing and then slipping out so he could jump off their balcony, going to save the day, as Superboy always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
